


【开了嘣系列一】本少爷是开了嘣

by Menzoberranzan



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, 开了嘣系列, 挖菱糯, 烧饼, 种粥大陆, 费列罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menzoberranzan/pseuds/Menzoberranzan
Summary: 挖菱糯的故事





	1. a brief introduction to history of Feanorian in Aman

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年文，搬文&找安全的地方存文。

本少爷是开了嘣（昆亚：摊牌灵卡），哭了粉（昆亚：哭了粉伪）的儿子，费那罗（这TM就是昆亚）的儿子：我的意思是我爹是费那罗的儿子，你懂的，英文、啊不、昆亚嘛。

说到我爹的爹（昆亚中爷爷这单词等待发明），他是个发明家，在我出生前，他就发明了以他名字命名的费列罗。所以全阿曼的小精灵都喜欢他。我说小精灵，不是来自某社那高级翻译的译名，而是真·的·是·只·有·小精灵才喜欢他——大约是因为老精灵牙不好，而且成年精灵爱酒精胜过甜食。

——you see？生命漫长如我们，真的可以有很多种度过的方法。

我们家费列罗的发明者，他最著名的发明那当然不是费列罗——那不过是我们童年的美好回忆之一而已。  
在我出生前，这只爱因费坦还发明了灯泡、不不，费那罗之灯，以及改进了文字，让我们从传话基本靠吼的悲催时代进化到骂人基本靠写的文明时代。其实在他之前，有个叫卤蜜儿的家伙已经发明了文字，所以费那罗只是改进。

而且，我爹的爹不崇拜任何人，甚至和教导他的烦啦（烦啦是我们的朋友！朋友之间是平等的！跪拜你后妈个头！——by 费那罗）哦咧！（注意有感叹号）都只是普通相处，但是对卤蜜儿，费那罗那是相当崇拜。我在襁褓中的时候，有幸和我爹以及他一起去见卤蜜儿，我知道费那罗激动得一晚上没睡——从他们的房间里我都听到婴儿不宜的声音——他们已经结婚那么多年！并且有五个儿子了！——我妈对我爸吼，然后我爸用嘴把我妈的嘴堵住了。

第二天一早，金圣树的光芒还没开始嚣张发射的时候，费那罗便神清气爽地跑来催我完全没睡够的老爹起床——具体表现在，他不管我妈的尖叫，哗地一下拉开了窗帘。

然后我爹放我咬他。  
我特别喜欢咬他，我总觉得他的头发乌黑发亮，肯定像我最喜欢的苦味费列罗，可惜尝起来就像大伯梅菜肉丝房间左边床柜下的毯子。

我于是咬他结实的手臂。

他哈哈笑着抱起我，那瞬间金圣树的光芒照射进来，他脸颊泛光，皮肤白皙，他说：“你也想一起去吗？小家伙？”

我还不会说话，我用牙印表示同意。

他抱着我去洗澡，并严肃通知我爹要穿高领的正装，因为“哭了粉伪你的脖子被蚊子咬了？”

我看到我爹在他背后吐舌头，比中指，以及我妈在被子后面偷偷笑。

说到洗澡，我特别喜欢费那罗给我洗澡。费那罗的红头发老婆已经很久没有给我们家的小孩洗澡了，据说从我三叔开始，就是费那罗和梅菜肉丝大伯包揽了照顾小孩的角色。他们两个所以也特别被小孩喜欢，当然粉个二粉家那个黑头发蓝眼睛的大辫子公子是个特例，他喜欢我大伯就和我喜欢费列罗一样，不全部添一遍不会开口咬。

扯远了。

坐在婴儿澡盆里，我高贵地抬起手，示意费那罗，我要仿餮了瑞式样的玩具小木船和费列罗。  
——我每次洗澡都会拥有的皇家Service，这样“小家伙便不会哭闹”，恩，知道就好。其实不必要的话，谁高兴哭闹啊，多费力。再说哭闹这一招是四伯猫里粉伪偷偷教我的，他说他小时候这招可灵了。

但是今天费那罗没有给我任何的Service，他想了想（看了一眼我憋气、准备喊叫的脸），用唱歌的声音说：“想象一下，小家伙，如果有一天，你到了一个地方，那里没有小船，没有巧克力，没有办法洗澡，甚至，连我，都不在了……你要怎样度过？”

我瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着他。  
直到他健壮的的手很温柔，很熟练地把我洗了个干净，直到我爸穿着领子高得快要捂死他的长袍出现，直到我们上路，我一直在思考费那罗的问题。

没有费列罗，那会是一个多么可怕的地方，我想。

我把脸埋进费那罗的胸膛。他似乎能感觉我不安的思想，或者他意识到他吓到我了，带着少许歉意，他给了我一个费列罗。

那天我开口说话了，我生命中发出的第一个单词不是阿塔不是阿米，而是我最喜欢的，看上去最可口的——

“费那罗。”

然后我看到我老爹从马上摔下去了。

还好他从小接受费那罗的马术训练，他没用摔成狗吃屎。但是因为他的袍子太长，狠狠地绊了他一下，要不是费那罗腾出一只手闪电般拉住他的马缰安抚了他的马，我爹可能会成为阿曼第一个被自己的袍子勒死的精灵。  
后来我想，可能是从那次开始，我爹对我就不怎么有好感。  
其实，我要是叫哭了粉伪就好了，因为我知道那也是费那罗的名字，只是可惜音节太多。

 

\-----------

 

卤蜜儿是大好人！

卤蜜儿是大好人！

卤蜜儿是大好人！

 

这是我那天会说的第二句话，并且我一口气说了三遍。

因为在费那罗和我爹纠结一些文字的拐角的时候，银发的笑眯眯的卤蜜儿给了我好多好多好多费列罗。比家里储藏室里的都多！我开心地吃了个够。

我爹在中途抬头嘟囔了一句：“Atar，您不觉得我这儿子他有奶就是娘吗？”

费那罗毫不在意斩钉截铁地说：“不觉得。”

我爹今天差点第二次气绝。

奇怪的是，比费那罗年纪都大的卤蜜儿没有小孩：回家的路上，我爹这么问费那罗：“伟大的学者，写过那许多著名的爱情诗篇，很难想象他居然没有结婚。”

“他结过婚。”费那罗淡淡地插话，“只是他的爱人迷失在了中洲黑暗的悬崖边，再也没能回来。”

“难道……是被那个黑……”

我不知道我爹他们在说什么黑不黑的，只感觉费那罗环着我的手臂紧了一下，他打断我爹说：“我们赛马，看谁先到家，好不好，小家伙？谁输了今晚洗碗。”

我立即快乐地咬他的手，费那罗“驾！”了一声，他那有着高贵血统的马立刻撒蹄狂奔起来。一路都是我咯咯的笑声和我爹催马紧跟在后面发出的大叫：“Atar！跌了我儿子我和您没完！”

他和我都知道费那罗不会失手的，但这正是我爹可爱的地方。

我爹是很可爱的，你看他作为费那罗最年轻的儿子却反而第一个结婚生子，这就是一个证据。

我一直不相信糯萝粉伪（也就是粉个二粉）家长子的评价，什么我大伯梅菜肉丝才是这个阿曼最帅气的精灵。我大伯是很帅没错啦，但是他追女孩老是失败！还有我三叔图卡粉伪，他金发碧眼，漂亮得一塌糊涂，可是有什么用？追他的女孩私下决斗扯头发，我三叔知道了，只是不在乎地笑笑，继续搜索他的下一个目标。他的目标，可能是小鸟，也可能是蜘蛛，当然，有时候，也会是一个陌生的漂亮姑娘。但是他对所有事物的兴趣都很短暂，就像我刚出生的时候，他也抱着我满屋子跑来着，可是不没多久他就把我忘在了狗窝里，从此我和他的小狗欢欢结下了患难的情谊。我看三叔要想找到真爱，估计得等下辈子。

二伯马卡捞瑞，是个怪胎，他把自己关在屋子里，你就可以当作这家里没这个人存在。一周后，他面黄肌瘦地出来，便已经写就了一整本的管弦乐章。一般只有大伯能够进他的屋子不被赶出来，其他人和他都没什么交集，而且他似乎和费那罗的关系很冷淡，这让我更加不喜欢他。

四伯伯猫里粉伪最好了！我喜欢他仅次于费那罗，因为他有空便会和我一起吃（除了费列罗之外的零食）一起玩，有时候我觉得他比我老爸都像我的老爸。并且他教我如何用思维和人沟通，这曾经是我们之间的秘密。  
据说他少年时，到4岁都不曾开口说话，一直是用思想和别人（主要是和费那罗）交流。  
当然他的这个本领随着他的成年已经所剩无几了，他很希望我也能拥有并发扬这个能力，于是我们两人经常单独在屋里头碰头地训练思维链接。

经过严格训练，我们之间现在能暗中交换的最复杂句式是：“昨天谁TM吃了我的费列罗！？”  
我们没能继续下去的原因是那天另一个思维窜了进来，大喊一声：“不是我！”

我们呆了，立刻中止了交流。从此我们很少训练这个。

这就像你有一个自以为是秘密的秘密，结果不多久发现全世界都知道这个秘密。

这太无趣了。

 

下面重点说一下我爸。

 

说我爸，就得提到我喜欢的费那罗和我基本可以接受的大伯梅菜肉丝之间的恩怨情仇。  
我挑我知道的说。

众所周知，我爸和费那罗的父名都是哭了粉伪。我曾猜想是他们出生时候都大哭特哭的缘故，直到我妈有天告诉我所有的孩子出生都会哭。

这就奇怪了。

直到有天我在大伯的房间左边床柜下啃毯子，我听到了如下的对话。  
（我喜欢大伯的毯子，据说都是住在啼荔昂城的蓝眼睛大辫子殿下的父亲送的，抽线出来咬的时候特别带劲）

那天没人知道我躲在了大伯床下。

“你看到小家伙没？”费那罗的声音。  
我很开心，费那罗需要我，我差点就要爬出去了。

“没有。”大伯的声音，居然和平时不一样，有些冷。

“帮忙找一下吧，我和你弟弟有点事。”

“好。”大伯的声音现在是真的冷了，让我没来由打了一个冷战，“Atar，从什么时候开始，Curufinwe这个名字在我耳朵里居然变成了‘我弟弟’？”

“Maitimo，”费那罗叹气（伟大的可口的费那罗居然会叹气！），“这么多年了……那只是一个普通的名字，没有其他。”

“这正是我要告诉你的话！”大伯突然喊了一句。

他们谁都没有再说话。

我在床底下颤抖，我不能阅读他们的思想，可是我能感觉，能感觉很冷很乱的气氛。  
我害怕。

直到谁走进了我的思维，响亮地、温暖地：“小家伙？”

我努力抓住那个声音。

那个声音说：“不要怕。一切都会好起来的。”

然后我被一双手从床底下抱了起来。

那是我大伯，费那罗已经离开了。

但是看着大伯一如既往帅气的脸，我知道进入我思维的那个温暖的声音不属于他。

那么大个家，总会发生这样那样奇怪的事。渐渐也就习惯了，只要他们都爱我——至少装作爱我，就好了。这是猫里粉伪告诉我的话。

最奇怪的事情莫过于，那天我们纵马从大学者那里回家，晚饭桌上我们得知费那罗的老婆，红头发的内胆尼尔又怀孕了。

大伯不知道是惊是喜地啊了一声，二伯沉浸在不知哪里的世界没有回神，三伯噢噢噢噢噢噢噢地噢了半天没噢出个结果，四伯说恭喜，我爸看了看我妈，他们之间交换的思维是“今晚，我们”四个字。  
而费那罗，只有他，笑得和我一样很傻很天真。

 

于是在很多人眼中，我爸就是一个费那罗的盗版，但是我都知道完全不是那么回事！

我爸这个存在之于费那罗，才不是王城的假面舞会上那些处于对第一家族的崇拜而进行的拙劣模仿，更不是什么盗版，而是融合了费那罗心血的结晶之一。

我知道结晶这个单词，因为我在费那罗的书房中观察过他如何制造盐的结晶体。那不光是一个过程，那更是一个爱的投入。

费那罗做每件事都很投入。

比如给每个孩子的命名，就像他发展文字那样。  
这是猫里粉伪说的，当然我对此持保留意见。

猫里粉伪也告诉我，当年我爸出生之前，费那罗和我大伯有过小小的不愉快，而此后我爸一出生，便被命名为哭了粉伪。

因为哭了粉伪这个倒霉的名字是费那罗自己的父名，将父名赐予某个儿子，是似乎意味着一种权利或者能力的继承。虽然大伯对此并没有公开表示什么，但是大家都看出来，或者猜出来（或者期待着）裂隙在父亲和长子之间产生。

这和我其实是没有关系的，至少不是我关心的，大伯对我很好（也许不如他对大辫子蓝眼睛殿下那么好），费那罗和我爸都爱我（我爱我爸，虽然更爱费那罗！）。

何况，我爸在费那罗的儿子中，展现出了罕见的，对冶炼的兴趣和天分。

当然，我那些俊美的伯伯们，平时也都能铸造一些东西，比如餐厅里备用的刀叉什么的，乍一看也很不错，但是那些东西没有灵感，没有平衡性，只能说是一些量产的、符合基本使用要求的器具而已，它们是死的，没有生命。

我爸和费那罗做的东西，那是一种有着独立灵魂的存在，好比二伯的歌。我知道，我能感觉那些造物的喧嚣、静谧，或者是灵光闪动。

我能感觉它们的美，就像我能感觉到创造者的爱。

“总有一天，你也能成为接近我父亲的人，我的儿子。”这是老爹说过的话。

我表示不屑。

老爹是笨蛋。  
接近？我要的是超越好不好阿！

那天，我把他新铸造的大大小小的器皿灌了脏不拉叽的不知名液体和食用油，用了餐厅顺来的刀叉，演奏了一首从二伯那里偷听来的最新曲调。

我看到我爹眼中的骄傲和费那罗赞许的目光。

以及听到——

二伯的咆哮：“摊牌灵卡！！老实交待！是不又去我的乐室咬地毯了！！！！那是天鹅港的王送给我的赠礼！！！咬得只剩一个个大洞！！！”

 

二伯连咆哮的声音都那么动听，不过我还是马上四肢并用爬离他。

救命！费那罗！


	2. of the hearts once new

双喜临门的一天。

今天是我爸妈结婚纪念日，同时也是我四伯伯猫里粉伪的成年日（哦，注解一下，相当后来太阳底下的50岁）。

 

时间倒退回7天前，为了要不要邀请糯萝粉伪全家和啊啦！粉伪（注意这家伙名字里也有感叹号！表示高贵！）一家，费那罗和来拜访我们家的粉伪大王从楼上打到楼下，楼下打到楼上，从喷泉打到马槽，从马槽打到卧室；最后才被红头发的内胆尼尔吼停了。

我知道看到这里读者一定有很多问题，我挑最严重的那个问题说。

嗯——我四伯猫里粉伪确实还未成年，成年意味着他可以选择一个萌妹子结婚了，不过考虑到四伯对外人的态度，似乎会找到一条喷火哥斯拉（我当然知道哥斯拉是什么，费那罗和卤蜜儿《挖菱糯外面的世界》那本书里有写）。

问题解决，还有什么问题？

哦，我爸未成年怎么可能有我？  
——这要问费那罗的遗传了，据说大伯出生那年，费那罗和内胆尼尔两人的年龄加起来才刚好成年。

不是吧，还有问题？  
费那罗和粉伪大王打架？

——啊！这个！  
这么说吧：我从出生开始，只要从我们糯儿朵族的大王嘴里听到第二家族长糯萝粉伪的、或者第三家族长  
啊啦！粉伪（再次注意这家伙名字里有高贵的叹号！）的、或者他们两人的母亲银娣姒的名字，或者任何和他们三者有血缘关系的名字，这两个糯儿朵精灵族最高贵的领导者，就会打架。

其实我爬去森林中啃小花的时候，旁观过费那罗教导我的伯伯们射击或者舞剑，他那样子可帅了，他就像一匹敏捷又致命的猎豹；但是我常常怀疑这个刚和粉伪大王扯完头发踢完腿的衣衫不整的家伙真的是我可口的费那罗吗？

打架是停了，他们开始没完没了地对喊。  
太不文明了，费那罗明明常把骂人话写在信上再烧掉的，我有次爬到壁炉里偷看过他没烧完的字条，上书：糯萝粉（圈）你妈（圈圈圈圈）！（圈圈圈圈）！（圈圈圈圈）！（圈圈圈圈圈圈圈圈）！！！！

从此我心知肚明黑圈圈是我们精灵骂人的最高语言。在以后的日子里我不时会用到，感谢费那罗。

但是那天，费那罗一面仔细察看粉伪大王有没有被他打伤，一面，“阿塔！阿塔！这不可能，让他和他们全家都去死好了！”

“费那罗！”我们的最高王同样察看着费那罗有没有受伤，同时喊，“我们是一家人！”

“一家人你妈！”（这话大概是代替圈圈圈圈的意思）

“我没有妈！”（粉威大王是石头里蹦出来的？我等会要问问费那罗）

“我靠！”（这话肯定是代替圈圈的意思）

“孩子！”

我在柜子后面听得很无趣（我没有说我也很喜欢客厅的毯子吗？哦，那么告诉你，客厅的毯子拆起来咬也还可以，味道过得去，负责打扫客厅的一般是大伯，所以客厅的地毯很干净，不像二伯或者三伯的地毯，看着厚实，都是灰，要拆开来擦干净才好咬），憋了气，眼睛一闭，鼻子一皱，开始嚎啕。

“小家伙！”费那罗惊讶的声音。

然后柜子脚边的帘子被四只手同时掀起来。

糯儿朵族最尊贵的两个精灵，就这样手足无措地跪在我面前。他们明显不知道是先把我从地毯的洞洞里抠出来好，还是先把柜子移开好，还是勉强挤进来安抚我的哭声好。

不过那天我在泪眼婆娑中张开尊口，说了生命中的第三句话，刚学会的——“一家人。”

这句话直接导致了7天后的今天，我们在城外的房子门前门后人头济济，以及我们家储藏室的费列罗存量，受到了历史上最严重的威胁。

我要是知道有今天，那天肯定说圈圈圈。  
——哪怕那天咬一下手指头也好啊！

 

===========

宴会开始了。各种发色的宾客们简直像鱼一样贯进来！而他们家各种讨厌的死孩子像禽兽一样贯在我们家储藏室外！我以为来的都是一·家·人·啊！怎么连某些亲戚的隔壁的邻居的舅妈的大伯一家都来了？？  
摊牌灵卡，一级戒备！！  
我本来想偷图卡粉伪最肮脏的上衣爬过去熏死那帮死孩子，但是自己差点先被熏倒，而且外面负责报名的二伯华丽的大嗓门突然喊了一个名字，让我的精神为之一震。

7天前殴打事件的起因，糯萝粉伪他准点到了！

 

告诉你们一个秘密，王城的大街左边第三条巷子有一种很好吃的烧饼叫糯萝饼，那个烧饼店就开在糯萝粉伪家对面！各种羡慕！哪像我们家对面不是铁匠铺就是贩卖大杀器的，太钢铁年代了！

不常去王城的我知道这个饼，是有次费那罗带我去王城办事（一般都是粉威大王有一些关于计算和测量的专业问题要请教费那罗）我趁所有人不注意，躲开层层仆人的包围，从粉伪大王的王宫偷偷爬出来，然后饿了，顺着香味爬去了那里。

那年头我还真是不会说话，甚至连说话的欲望都没有。

但是那个烧饼好香啊，我很想吃怎么办呢？特别是我看到一个衣着华丽的精灵从烧饼铺对面的大宅子里出来，买了一大堆，我想这明明应该是给我的饼嘛，然后我想到了猫里粉伪对我的谆谆教诲。

哭！他说这是他小时候战胜我爹的必胜法宝——因为我爹小时候很少哭。  
我憋气，嚎啕。然后想起来，我这不是在自己家。

像费那罗或者大伯那么好骗的家长这个世界上应该不是很多，至少我爹就不是，我哪怕在他身边哭到嗓子哑他也只是面无表情吩咐：哭湿了衣服你自己处理。

我正想收声另想别的方法的时候，一只温暖的手伸了过来。

费那罗！

这是我的第一反应。但是仔细一看，不是的，虽然有点相似，但是缺了什么。

如你所想，这人就是自己跑出来买烧饼吃的糯罗粉伪了。他在看到我藏在衣服里的家纹之前并不知道我是谁家的孩子，他只是做了一个我看来最不可思议的举动：给了我一块饼。

那天我有在吃的间隙仔细打量他哦。

这个王子，真的很像费那罗——蓝眼睛的费那罗，没有了灵魂中那股火焰的费那罗。  
我想我终于知道了盗版的含义，也知道了为什么费那罗和他互相嫌弃。

因为他们实在太像了。

甚至一样好骗。

 

========

 

那天他把我抱回了家，察觉了我的身份，自己又不想见费那罗，就让经常在我们家蹭早中晚饭的粉得个糯（我从出生就认识这小子！这就是那个逮到机会就和我大伯亲密谈话的大辫子蓝眼睛殿下！嘴离得那么近也能谈话！大人真是不可思议！）送我去王城。  
当然，糯萝粉伪早知道费那罗那天在王城，所以他没有上朝。

——他们两人是水火不容，见面就吵。

于是这就是我和他的小故事。

今天，我飞速爬到门口的时候，费那罗和大伯已经出于礼节站在那里了，跟在糯萝粉伪身后的粉得个糯正在一点点地往我大伯身边挪动，他精心编织的辫子像往常一样看得人头疼。

我咬着拇指，仰视这高大的、眼神复杂的几个人，想，几天前，糯萝粉伪在收到我们家邀请函的时候一定透过了那邀请函看到了无数的圈圈圈。我也希望他能看出来我非常地想念他们家人、身上的烧饼味。

 

这时，二伯嘹亮的声音又响起：“啊啦！粉伪一家到了！”

余音袅袅间，只见一道金色的影子嗖地扑过来，树袋熊一样环绕在费那罗身上，同时也间接阻挡了费那罗和糯萝粉伪间电闪雷鸣的危险眼神。

“Arafinwe！”费那罗的发音和手法都很准确，他努力地想把金色的王子从身上拽下来。  
虽然费那罗的表情很严肃，但是谁都能看出来他的眼睛在笑。

啊啦！粉伪是个奇特的、讨人喜欢的存在，不，他们全家都是。

他的头发是金色的，金圣树的金，他老婆的头发是银色的，银圣树的银。

他的儿子们，以粉耷拉头为例，他们从不打理的直长发都是金得发银的颜色，像金银圣树的交辉，这一家人简直是灯会啊，走到哪里哪里亮不是吗？连情绪也是。不管是多么严肃的糯儿朵族聚会，只要有他们家人出现，那立即会变成餮了瑞的海滩野餐。

今天我看着啊啦！粉伪身后的仆人大箱大箱地运送酒精进来，预见到了宴会一小时以后的光景。

我躲在大堂地毯的一角，看着这帮衣冠楚楚的家伙，不知道哪里来的灵感，用起了猫里粉伪教我的那招：集中精神，搜索他们的思维。

费那罗的思维我进不去，但是他的方向有暖流和寒流交汇着。

啊啦！粉伪全家的思维像灯泡一样闪亮：“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”  
如果不是因为发色，我有时候真以为我是他们家的孩子。

我大伯的思维我一般不会进去，这是猫里粉伪警告过我的，他说他小时候有次在类似的聚会上探索大伯思维的时候学会了所有的体[哟][啊]位，从此以后对某些特殊的事情再也不感兴趣了。

于是我进了看上去很烧饼的、依然在一步步挪动的粉得个糯的思想中：“Maitimo今天真漂亮，他的头发真漂亮，他的脖子真漂亮，他的手指真漂亮，他的身材真漂亮，他……”

粉得个糯殿下最近大概是在学习人体学，想的单词都太深奥了。今天他必定依然会找机会和我大伯亲密探讨，直到他们再没力气探讨为止；我大伯是很博学的嘛。

然后毫不经意地，我居然进入了稍带厌恶表情看着费那罗的糯萝粉伪的思想中。他的思维温暖而平和，没有他面上做出来的任何寒流。

我很能理解他的思维，因为他叹息着，在想——

“真羡慕Arafinwe。”

同感啊糯萝粉伪，握手，握手。

=============

倒不是怕他们发现我在窥探他们的思维，只是今天我的这个能力要省着点用。  
因为我不能忘记，这个宴会怎么也是为了猫里粉伪的成年日。我爸妈的结婚纪念日与之相比，那纯粹是一个摆设了，这不，他们俩已经和吐露个糯在探讨研究一些器具铸造的技术规范问题了。吐露个糯是糯萝粉伪的二儿子，和我爸一样，对自己大哥的婚姻绝望了！绝望了！所以结婚很早，他老婆刚怀孕，大着肚子来的，同样大着肚子的还有内胆尼尔，此时她们正在交流大肚子的经验。

除了这几个几乎滴酒不沾的人，其余的人可没那么平和。

啊啦！粉伪带来的酒和粉伪大王今天贡献的珍藏佳酿相比，也许不是什么好酒，但是他家的酒量足，浓度高。

第一瓶下去也许还有几个品味高的人，比如费那罗和糯萝粉伪，皱了皱眉头，第二瓶下去的时候，这已经变成世界上最好的酒了。  
连一直在演奏的马卡捞瑞也在休息期间的几杯酒过后，提高了几倍的演奏速度。

而我收到看上去很high，其实酒量很好的猫里粉伪的眼神，立刻进入了工作状态。

——前面说过，猫里粉伪成年了，按规矩得结婚了，别看他老不正经，其实他早有心上人：我们家对面银匠的女儿，身材很敦实，手艺很巧，在猫里粉伪少年时候，她曾经做过费那罗的学徒。

只是猫里粉伪这么多年都不知道那个姑娘是怎么想的。

“我小时候爱追着你妈贵庚跑，阅读她繁复的、专注的思维。”几天前，他这么对我说，“因为那时我觉得自己家的哥哥弟弟都是白痴，当然我现在有时候也会这么想。”

我理解地点点头。哦，他的心上人叫你妈贵庚，是银匠你爸贵恙的女儿，两个都是典型的糯尔朵昆雅名。

他继续，“可能是我失去了那种阅读思想的能力以后吧，我才发现我爱上了你妈贵庚。”

真的，其实按照我的审美来看，猫利粉伪虽然没法和大伯三伯比，但他也已经算是很帅了；身材修长，举止优雅（如果他想的话），声音动听（如果不和马卡捞瑞以及费那罗比较的话），他的黑色长发柔顺发亮不打结，曾经让我爹很嫉妒。

当然这些我没告诉他，因为我觉得你妈贵庚和他很般配，虽然她不怎么好看，但是内胆尼尔也不好看不是吗？我妈也不好看不是吗？  
女人嘛，手巧就行。好看有什么用？又不能当饭吃。而且有个好看的女人在饭桌上，家里人的食量就会变大，费列罗的消耗就会增多，比如今天。  
粉耷拉头带来了他的女友，那个叫啊！嘛！里！的金发萌妹子，那叫一个美。坐他们那桌的雄性生物（奇怪，一桌都是未婚的金毛）都开始很豪爽地吃菜灌酒猜拳，包括他男朋友粉耷拉头、我三伯图卡粉伪和他的小狗欢欢。他们一桌谁赢了划圈都会大叫啊！嘛！里！的名字。

我开始把精力集中在你妈贵庚头上。其实猫里粉伪和她坐了同桌，这是费那罗定下的规矩，来人不论身份，谁下的请帖，就必须保证自己邀请的人和自己在一桌。

比如费那罗自己现在正很严肃地和糯萝粉伪，啊啦！粉伪坐在一桌，外带他们各自手下的几个大臣和家眷。  
我怀疑费那罗已经醉了，因为我刚才很轻松地进了他一般情况下防备很严密的思维，探听到：“喝了那么多，糯萝粉伪这小子怎么还不醉倒？我到时候要哈哈哈地笑话他。”  
我想自己一定是偷听太多听茬了，立即切断了联系。

而相对地，粉伪大王偕银娣姒，和其他精灵族的大王王后们坐了一桌——猫里粉伪的主桌。  
这并不影响主桌上坐一个毫不起眼的，平民家的姑娘。

我集中精神，探听。

什么都没有。

我继续——依然没有。不是费那罗那种严密的，像一座铜墙铁壁的精神防备，而是——完全地平静，像无波的水面。

不可能。按照猫利粉伪的估测，我现在的能力已经超过了他在我这个年龄的能力。而那时候的他很简单就能探测——  
看着你妈贵庚嘴角扬起的一丝不易察觉的微笑，我突然发现我们都忘了一件事。

这些年，大幅长进的是她的精神力。

这不，不一会，一句嘹亮的话语在我的脑海轰然想起，还是女声：小家伙，这里是不属于你的领域，停止吧，别玩过头了。

然后，我愣愣地看着你妈贵庚从口袋里摸出了一个亮闪闪的好看的银盒子，她对着突然表情紧张起来的猫里粉伪说：祝贺成年，年轻的殿下。  
我看到猫里粉伪偏黑的脸色腾地一下红透了。

同时我也只好乖乖地走上去亲了他一下。

你妈贵庚很轻松地抱起我，把小小的我放在她丰[哦][啊]满的大腿上，在我头顶，顺着马卡捞瑞的调子，哼唱起那首古老的，卤蜜儿当年写给他新婚爱人的情歌，不多久，大家都微笑着加入进来。

这女人手臂力道很足，胸很大，我喜欢。

可爱的猫里粉伪和她在一起会幸福。

这简直是一定的。


	3. Load of suffering increased beyond understanding

那天的结果是惨烈的。  
啊啦！粉伪那许多酒的作用是显著的。

那晚马卡捞瑞和与他一起演奏的那个餮了瑞女孩订了婚；图卡芬伪视金发的粉耷拉头为人生的最大敌人（好像是三伯喝酒喝输了，在美丽的啊！嘛！里！面前丢了面子。其实这很正常，啊啦！粉伪家的人个个都是天生酒桶）；但是糯萝粉伪的女儿宜蕾丝小姐（她这个名字的由来是她总喜欢身穿白色的大波浪裙，我知道我们家有几个大伯一直在假象她不穿裙子只穿蕾丝内衣的样子，至于是谁谁我就不点名了，因为我读到宜蕾丝小姐对他们不穿衣服的样子貌似也很感兴趣）看上了我野性的三伯，开始了（疑似）倒贴我三伯的行为；猫利粉伪捧着你妈贵庚给他的成年礼物，一片小银树叶，追着图卡粉伪问这到底是什么树的叶子，天生的自然学家图卡粉伪看了半天不知所以，于是他们去问费那罗，费那罗扫了一眼，居然也有些不确定，然后低头翻书，说“这是Valinor之外的世界才有的叶子，在那里的世界，表示爱情。至于在我们这里……”“那必定也是一样的意思！”图卡粉伪拍着猫里粉伪的肩膀，“小子你也快了！祝贺！”图卡粉伪这家伙一直挺简单，挺快乐的，像个小动物——后来猫里粉伪这样对我说过：当时，听到那句话，他真的很开心。

至于，其他家族嘛，粉耷拉头和他不知道哪个弟弟同时向自己的爱人求婚成功。

哦，那天晚上，我爬离了你妈贵庚和猫里粉伪，所以并不知道他们之间到底还交换了什么。说不定也会像大伯和粉得个糯那样进行亲密讨论。

我爬到一半的时候我的小短裤被什么东西一把拽住，回头，好亮！

金圣树什么时候和我一般高了！

然后那小树说话了：“开了嘣，你一定就是开了嘣了。”

我定睛一看，原来是一个比我大不了几个月的小女孩躲在一棵小树苗后。  
金发。

我说：“啊啊啊哦呀啊啊，费列罗啊啊啊啊，哪哪哪呀呀开了嘣，啊摊牌灵卡。”意思是那是我最爱咬的小树，因为够得着，只要你不吃我的费列罗，但是我不介意和你分享，小丫头。还有我不是开了嘣，我是摊牌灵卡。

她听懂了，回答：“我不是小丫头，我是咖喱地梨。”

咖喱地梨和我一样短短胖胖的小手继续拽着我的短裤：“放我出来。”

这时我才发现她被我的小树缠住了头发。

我尽力地帮咖喱地梨解头发，用了好久才把她放出来。

我这时才发现咖喱地梨挺可爱的，于是赞美她：“啊啊。”

她吧唧亲了我的左脸，抹了我一脸口水，回答：“啊，啊啊。”

然后她恢复大人说话的样子，说：“其实我也叫啊！她！溺死！或者耐温。”她停了一下，“但是我叫自己咖喱地梨，我喜欢这个名字。”

“哪哪呀呀呀圈圈开了嘣！”我说（但是我不喜欢开了嘣）。

“这没有办法，”她又吧唧了我的右脸一脸口水，“这个名字在很久以后会很有名，并且这个名字属于你。”

我回答谢谢，那是当然的“啊啊开了嘣”，我重复。

然后她很酷很有型地爬走了。我试图阅读她的思想，听到了熟悉的：“野餐！聚会！人群！音乐！美酒！”

原来是啊啦！粉伪家的孩子。

我正好奇我新名字的同时，听到身后传来推搡的声音，是大伯拽着粉得个糯走了过来。我赶忙躲到卡住咖喱地梨的小树后。

奇怪的是，他们的表情都不怎么好看。

大伯梅菜肉丝不是一个会发火的人，他虽然会和费那罗因为学术问题争论，但他们的问题只要摊开来研究清楚，事情也就过去了。猫里粉伪说大伯的心很深，即使讨厌一个人也不会表现出来；或者他明明只是平等地对待别人，那个和他说话的人也会感觉到自己有幸赢得了我大伯全部的注意力。  
猫里粉伪最后总结说大伯是一个天生的政客。

政客？这个单词我只听费那罗提起过，那时候他用这个词形容糯萝粉伪和他手下那许许多多“吃饭不干事”的领主们。

所以我觉得这个词是个贬义词。貌似应该是八面玲珑，欺骗所有人的意思。

但是为何大伯把粉得个糯一把推出我家后门，很没形象地在墙角蹲了那么久？

我努力探索大伯的思想，只听到：“不要过来！出去！”

仿佛是费那罗和内胆尼尔吵架的时候，费那罗摔门的样子——大伯砰一声关上了自己一直敞开的思维。

而且我也被那树缠住了，没法爬过去咬他。

直到很久以后，大伯似乎是恢复了一点，问了一声：“小家伙？”然后站起来，走过来，把我找到，解救了出来。我闻到他身上的酒味和什么其他的味道。  
大伯抱我抱得很紧，但是他很会抱小孩，所以被他抱着很舒服。

那以后粉得个糯很久没有来我家蹭饭。内胆尼尔在宴会结束的六天后顺利产下了我的两个小叔叔，费那罗一高兴甚至再次邀请了糯萝粉伪（我觉得很大一部分的原因是他想炫耀自己生了双胞胎，反正那天糯萝粉伪脸色很奇怪，好像我吃了太多费列罗被噎到的样子），我们也没有再见到他那满头让人头疼的辫子。

除了啊啦！粉伪有次厚着脸皮过来抱怨自己的大儿子粉耷拉头怎么还不结婚啊之类的，几个家族之间其实很少走动。

我常会想起咖喱地梨的话，再说我也很喜欢她。于是我试图让啊啦！粉伪给她带信。

是一张费那罗那里偷来的羊皮纸，我给她画了好多好多的我们家门上装饰用的小星星，以及那天卡住她的那棵小树。

但是她没有回信。

 

我有些失望啦，但是也没有怎么太在意，啊啦！粉伪办事总是不怎么牢靠嘛。

而且这半年来，费那罗的思维专注起来，仿佛7个儿子生完了他就可以完全沉迷工作的样子；他变得和马卡捞瑞一样，很少出现在饭桌上。

这是灵感来了挡也挡不住的现象，我爸说。

我爸刚开始还会被叫去帮忙，可是后来，连我爸都被费那罗从冶炼屋里赶出来。

“搞不懂阿塔在干什么。”我爸有一天转着手里的锤子喃喃，以前家里有什么墙粉掉了，瓦片跌了的事，都是费那罗号召伯伯们和我老爸一起修——人多力量大嘛；而现在费那罗不管事，大伯代替费那罗，去王城处理一些重要的事情，内胆尼尔生了双胞胎以后身体不好，其他三个伯伯是不能指望的。家里管事的变成只有我爸妈。

费那罗虽然专注，但是他的专注并没有像以前那样让我们看到一个完美的结果，他似乎变得很烦闷，常常几天几夜闷头干活。

有一天，我追蟋蟀追到后门，见到粉得个糯的马停在那里。他没有进那个赶他出来的门，只是站着，看着地面，对我大伯说：城里都在传说Curufinwe追问Nerwen讨要头发未果，你最好和你父亲好好谈谈。他这样下去……

我大伯抿嘴，一口否认：不可能，“我爸两个月没离开家了。Arafinwe家的小女孩才多大？怎么可能。”

粉得个糯抬头，疑惑地：“你们家不是还有一个Curufinwe？”

我大伯皱眉，说：“更不可能是他。我那个弟弟从不做无用功。”然后他招呼随从牵马出来，潇洒上马，顿了顿，说“我和你走一趟”，以及“谢谢”。

我看到粉得个糯的面色亮了一下，然后他们默契地同时喊了“驾”，重重的马蹄敲打在路上，转瞬便绝尘而去。

他们的表情，思维和语气都很严肃，听得我捉蟋蟀的草放在嘴里都忘了嚼。

几天后我才知道，王城有流言散布出来，一开始貌似大伯和粉得个糯努力把那些搞笑的流言压下去了，但是最后，大伯回家，摇着头：“貌似连二叔家人都开始相信那些流言了。”他没有说流言的内容。

但是我能感觉，那些流言，对费那罗很不利。

只是我最近完全地感觉不到费那罗的思维了，哪怕我爬到他冶炼屋的门口，把脸紧紧地贴在门上，或者努力地舔他的门，都不能。  
似乎那里面根本就不是一个活物。

可是我们都知道，他在那里。

不然，那仿佛打在我们心上的锤音是哪里来的？

 

=============================

希玛利尔诞生的那天，是一年以后的一个雨夜。

我一个人在客厅嚼地毯。客厅的地毯都是灰，很久没打扫了，可见大伯的心情一直没变好。

终于把地毯嚼出了三个大大的洞，我很满意自己的成果，然后我感觉到有人站在那里。

我完全没能察觉来人的思维。你妈贵庚前几天和猫里粉伪终于在前两天确定了恋爱关系，可她还没有嫁过来，我们家没有像她那样完美的思维防御者，最多就是像大伯或者费那罗那样在自己的思维外面加一道门而已。

然后我被一双强壮的手提起来。

“小家伙。”低沉温柔的，我怀念的声音。

“费那罗。”我注视他，伸出手摸他消瘦的脸，然后我短短的手臂尽全力搂住他，并把一声大喊埋进他的脖子，“费那罗！”

虽然我长大了一些，孩子之间仍然是有心灵感应的，睡在楼上的我的两个小叔叔同时开始大哭。  
我已经不会怎么哭了，费那罗不在的日子里，我知道那是没用的；现在他回来，我却哭不出来。

我依然感觉不到他的思维。

他似乎在短短又长长的日子中，把自己铸成了另一只你妈贵庚。

因为他很简单地察觉到了我无尽的委屈和哀伤，他在兜里摸啊摸，我以为他会给我一颗费列罗，我希望他给我的是一颗费列罗；要是费列罗，就好了。

可是他摸出了我这辈子见过的，最光辉灿烂的东西。比咖喱地梨的头发还要亮。

三颗，闪亮的，希玛利尔。

他一个一个音节地纠正我的发音。他一直知道我会说话，就是不愿意好好说。

希玛利尔。我一遍遍地发音，直到他终于满意。

外面有惊雷划过。

闪电和他手中的宝石同时照亮了整个屋子。看着他，我不由自主打了一个冷颤。  
他此时的表情我见过。  
就在几个月前，糯萝粉伪和粉伪大王讲话的时候，费那罗用眼角注视自己的父亲时，就是这样的表情。

独占、珍惜、悲哀、以命相搏也不会放手。  
“这是属于我的东西。”他说。  
那天我想他是真的和我一样累了。他拥有了和你妈贵庚一样程度的思维阅读能力，一定知道这么多天来，我每天都在客厅啃地毯：他如果从冶炼房里回来，一定会先经过客厅。

然后终于等到他的我，静静地靠着他的脖子，沉沉睡去。

这一年不过是一个噩梦而已。

我不喜欢他的希玛利尔，它们不仅仅拥有费那罗的艺术品中的灵魂，更加有了自己的思维，那思维决绝而孤独，仿佛被困的野兽。

在我坠入梦境的时候，那个温暖的声音又来了：“对不起，小家伙。”

我说：“没关系。因为我爱你。”

一炉焚塌，我祈祷，一炉焚塌请让我梦醒时见到手捧费列罗的费那罗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 便于读者自行脑内快速估算，这里约取一树年近似太阳年10年（实际倍率为9.582），而精灵太阳年50岁成年


	4. and for you, only you I would give anything

好长的一个梦。

我睁开眼，面对空荡荡的、高远的天花板。

明天，我终于可以（也就是被老爸允许）独立锻造属于自己的匕首。

我摇晃着手中的盒子，那里面都是我各处寻找来的小宝石，我想象它们排布在属于我的匕首上的样子。

我们全家（除了内胆尼尔）被放逐到北面的孤镇，已经三个树年了，我也已经慢慢成长为一个少年，时常和我那两个小叔叔打成一片（字面意义）。

三树年前发生的那些内斗械斗什么的乱七八糟的事，被我强制性地从自己的记忆中驱逐，而且我不在场，所以不要来问我发生了什么。

 

大致地，我介绍一下我们家成员的近况。

大伯和粉得个糯殿下经过莫名其妙的冷战又和好，够义气的粉得个糯不管我家被流放（是和他家有关）的状态，依然每隔一阵子就会来蹭饭（要知道从王城来北面至少要骑上五天五夜的快马，图卡粉伪每次见到粉得个糯都会称赞他“堂弟你臀部很硬，很适合被长期流放”），可能因为我家饭的质量比从前好，因为没有了内胆尼尔的费那罗开始天天亲自做饭，而他的才能再次展现在了菜谱研究上。虽然只要大伯在饭桌上，粉得个糯一定吃得很多；哪怕是只有我才喜欢的地毯，他都能当作美味咽下去（猫里粉伪评价他“肠胃也很强健，超级适合去北郊露天采矿。”）

猫里粉伪最终和你妈贵庚闪婚。此刻，他正在轻声地（炫耀地）说在他决定跟随费那罗流放来北面的前一晚，你妈贵庚一声不吭把他拖到屋后的小树丛里强[哦][啊]暴了。“第二天我醒来，抬眼看是兰兰的天，屁股后是泥土地，身边是我完美的老婆”他说。  
今天轮到你妈贵庚和我的两个小叔叔在厨房洗碗，所以猫里粉伪有胆子随便吹。  
图卡粉伪搂着长大了的欢欢羡慕地总结：床上有个高大温暖的女人真让人羡慕，我愿意拿我房间的两个壁炉换。北面冷啊，欢欢欢欢为什么你是个公的。

欢欢已经很强壮的前爪把我漂亮的三伯潇洒地按倒（大伯从书堆里抬头，无表情地看过来：他这辈子就见过三个身高超过1米85的女人，一个是他妈，一个是他第二个外婆，另一个就是你妈贵庚。哦，1米85是他给自己的最低择偶标准，据说以前他的标准是1米97，图卡粉伪建议他身高低标准，身材严要求——“不然你只好娶粉得个糯了”）。

马卡捞瑞同样没猫里粉伪那么幸运，他的餮了瑞女友迫于家庭压力离开了他，在他决定跟随流放后——以前我一直以为他和费那罗关系不好，看来我错了。

我爸也算是幸运的，我妈听我和我爸同时抱头哭了两声就决定抛弃娘家跟来。  
事后我爸对我眨眨眼说：别听你四伯那套，他懂个P，“男儿有泪不乱弹，弹也弹到用处。”  
我没法验证我爸的话到底对不对，因为我不知道猫里粉伪那天被你妈贵庚强[哦][啊]暴时到底有没有弹个泪——即使弹了，也很可能是欢欣之泪嘛。

双胞胎小叔是费那罗和内胆尼尔彻底决裂的首要原因：那天，七个儿子的母亲决定离开他们的父亲。

这么，这么多年啊，费那罗，她说，我不是你，我没有办法弯折腾腾的火焰或者囚禁圣洁的光芒，也不想。

费那罗的灰眼睛平静地看着她，轻声问她希望得到什么，她说她什么都不用，只想能够抚养双胞胎中的一个，就好了。

费那罗突然大笑，然后头也不回地催促我们离开，留给她我们在王城郊外的那栋满是珠宝、地毯、费列罗，和回忆的，空荡荡的城堡。

值得安慰的是，粉伪大王随后跟来。他放弃了王权，和他心爱的儿子一起来到寒冷的北方。我依然无法读取费那罗那刻的心思，虽然我是那么好奇。

 

============

我要铸造的匕首还缺一些原料，因为我很看重“独立铸造”这个词，这在我们家就是一个成年的标志，虽然我离开真正的成年之日还有些时日。

我骑上我的小母马，向目的地——西面的一个矿山进发。

马尔奔驰在路上的时候我突然有个想法，也许我可以立即调转马缰，离开这个该死的寒冷的地方，去陪内胆尼尔。

内胆尼尔这个存在（或者说不存在）很奇特，她在的时候，你觉察不到她的存在，但是她不在了，你往往会在好多地方突然想到：啊，她本应该在这里的。

我不光是说做饭啦。

其实她不常做饭，那时负责做饭的是我妈或者猫里粉伪（据图卡粉伪和粉得个糯留着口水怀念说更早以前我家做饭的是我大伯，虽然我觉得他们留口水的原因可能有点不同）。  
但是她管事，比如她管买进的素材，经过她挑选的菜，烧出来的味道，哪怕厨子是图卡粉伪那样的笨蛋，味道也会很好。

她会帮我们缝补衣服。要知道我们家那么多跑来跑去的男孩子，每个人都有一套弄坏衣服的本领。她总会适时发现我伯伯他们身上的破洞，或者我身上的，然后让我们脱下来给她。

没多久那件衣物就会回复崭新的样子。

地毯也是，我虽然喜欢把它们咬出一个个洞，但是都是洞就不好玩了。咬一张完整的地毯和咬一张咬过的地毯，需要的技术、力度是不同的。完整的地毯一眼看上去很完美，其实有它的弱点，有它松动的线头，需要你去发现，去寻找它的纹理，然后抽线——嘶啦……张口咬。这是一项复杂的艺术。

而且随着内胆尼尔修补技术和购买技术的完善，地毯的弱点会变得越来越少。咬地毯这件事就变得越来越有趣。

三树年前，我随他们到了北方城堡以后的第三天，拆光了马卡捞瑞的地毯，一天后我再次经过的时候，看到马卡捞瑞抱着那堆我造成的乱线默默流泪，我才突然确信：内胆尼尔已经不在了。

我记得来这里的马车上，二伯说这样不行，不能让妈妈一个人住在那栋屋子里。

费那罗低沉的声音响起：她没有了我们中的任何一个会活得更好。

我们知道他是对的。

我们的存在，对曾经也是一个艺术家的她而言，完全是一个又一个消耗她的生命和时间的累赘。

生产七个儿子对她的身体造成的负担，让她再也举不起沉重的锤子；全家大大小小的杂务，令她只有夜深人静才有可能好好看一眼她少女时代便开始研究、却总是因为费那罗的突然求爱而中断的理论。  
没有了我们这一大队捣乱者，她可以像糯萝粉伪的夫人啊那里那样有空，每隔两天去做一个新发型；也可以像啊啦！粉伪的夫人鹅吻那样，在海港和王城间自由旅行，享受大自然的美。

想象她的自由自在，想象她的无拘无束，想象她的眼所能见的美丽景色，我对着面前光秃秃的荒原微笑。

这时才发现我一直都很喜欢红头发的内胆尼尔，也许不比费那罗对她的爱少。  
因为我喜欢她，所以我希望她活得更好，更快乐，所以，我便不该去打扰她。

因为费那罗总是对的。因为这是她和他的选择。

 

=================

“摊派灵卡一个人！”  
“太好了，你去左边，我去右边！阿巴卤洒！”  
“耶，包抄！阿巴卤洒！”

头脑简单的人的思维一般都很好读，他们就像一本画满了圈圈圈的书，一看便知道内容。

两道红铜色的光闪过我身边的同时，我毫无预兆地夹紧我的马、俯身、低头。

两条细瘦的胳膊从我头顶呼啸而过。  
我抬头，瞪他们诡异笑的脸。  
——两个小叔叔果然跟来了。

说起他们，不得不继续说说内胆尼尔。

内胆尼尔生下刚他们的时候，给他们同时命名了阿巴卤洒。

费那罗说这不行，以后谁犯了错都不知道惩罚谁好。  
内胆尼尔瞪了他一眼，随手指着正在喝奶的孩子说：乌巴头。  
命运的孩子。

费那罗其实并不满意，主要原因在于他一转身，立即搞不清谁是乌巴头。

但是父名总也得给啊。于是他来求助我：“小家伙。噢，小家伙。”  
那天他在他自己房间外面走廊的第一个拐角的地毯下找到了我，然后高大的他趴在我身边，掏出费列罗晃啊晃。

我放下口中的那截地毯，脑袋跟着他的手转悠，说：“费列罗。”

费那罗此时的笑容要是糯萝粉伪看到了说不定会羡慕我，但是没办法，谁让我和啊啦！粉伪一样，就是这么招人羡慕。

费那罗说：“我希望你和你的小叔叔们交流一下，然后告诉我谁是最小的那个。”

我怕麻烦，何况我讨厌比我小的男孩，面对费列罗的诱惑，我开了尊口说：“你可以读他们的思想。”

“我读到了啊啊啊和噢噢噢。”他愁眉苦脸地说。

是了！复杂的婴儿语是个技术活。  
这世界上也有伟大的费那罗不能掌握的语言！

我勉为其难伸出左手，接过他手里的费列罗；又伸出右手，比了个“二”。

费那罗心领神会：“事成之后。”他高深微笑。  
我发现这家伙其实也挺机灵的。

我和小叔叔的交流自然继续由“啊啊啊，哪哪哪，哇哇哇，哟啊，嗯嘎”等复杂音节组成。

最后，我抹了一把汗，照顾大人的智商，我开口，说：“左边的说右边的是最小的。”我停顿了一下——  
右边的说左边的说谎——这句话……“说谎”这个单词是怎么说来着？

“右边的，说左边的……”我又停顿了一下，看看小叔，再看看费那罗，好吧，我应该相信他的智商，“说左边的，啊呀呀！”我最后说，然后开始啃手指。

那天的结果证明，我高估了费那罗对自己孩子智商的估计。  
费那罗听了前半句，毫不犹豫地将右边的小叔命名为踢路粉伪（踢路是最后的意思）。

这话一出，我和右边的小叔同时“啊啊啊啊啊”地叫了。

费那罗知道自己可能搞错了，他无奈地看我一眼，补救地命名左边那个坏笑的小叔为皮踢粉伪（皮踢就是小的意思）。

为了我的另一个费列罗，我好心地告诉他：踢路粉伪说，皮踢粉伪就是乌巴头。

皮踢粉伪意味深长地看着我，我明白，那刻起，他视我为人生最大敌人。

因为他在摇篮里，抱着他双胞胎哥哥的腿。说：“呀呀啊。”

意为：你TM真没幽默感。

 

======================

我还记得，全家来到北方堡垒一年后，一天，费那罗一本正经地把我和我的两个小叔叔叫去他的书房。

那时候的小叔们比现在矮小了一半，才刚刚学会大人说话的方式。

费那罗注视我们仨许久，开口：“你们并不是被流放的。说实话，这城堡中，除了我，都是自愿跟随我来的家人、和自由民。”他笑了一下，在我眼中，那笑容近似于一种对烦啦们所允诺的自由的嘲笑。费那罗看了看我，继续，“所以，你们——特别是你们，随时都可以离开。”

机灵的皮踢粉伪是第一个回答的，“阿塔，”他说，“你在哪里，我们就在哪里。”

费那罗摇了摇头，但是没有再说什么，他示意我们离开。  
我不喜欢我的小叔叔们。我怀念费那罗抱着我喊我“小家伙”的日子，我怀念他在每次提问后给我的费列罗。而现在，为了获得一个费列罗，我得先把两个小叔打败，这随着他们年纪和力量的增高，正变得越来越不可能。

可今天，我好容易被允许独自出行，寻找自己需要的金属，他们跟来了。

“我们不是跟踪你。”暗算我未成功的小叔之一，踢路粉伪开口了——他的脾气比他的双胞胎弟弟好一些。  
“只是好奇你的匕首会不会变得很糟。”皮踢粉伪笑着补充。

我不睬他们，并且也没那个爱好去读他们只会圈圈圈的思想。环顾四周，我下了马，慢慢地寻找我想要的矿石，同时眼角审视着他们，我的思维开始飞快运作。

我在这几年中的刻苦学习中所展现的态度，甚至连勤学的大伯都夸奖我：“我很高兴你没时间研究我仅剩的地毯了，摊牌另卡。”他说。

而这两个和我差不多年纪的小叔叔就不同了，同样已经成长为两个少年的他们，展现出来的特性，简直是图卡粉伪一劈为二——一个继承了图卡粉伪的狡黠，一个继承了他的白痴。  
并且同时继承了图卡粉伪对大自然的、常人不可理解的爱。

北方的流放生活单调而寒冷，我有时候会怀疑，没有图卡粉伪带领他的狗和两个小叔的狩猎，我们会不会饿死。当然这很可能是我的错觉。

有次，图卡粉伪拖费那罗和他一起去狩猎，并号称这是“男人的证明”。

费那罗拍拍他最漂亮的儿子的肩膀，笑：“有你们这样七个儿子，还不够证明我是个男人么？”  
图卡粉伪吐了舌头，转而来怂恿我。

我和图卡粉伪其实不熟。

我对他的理解仅仅为“对任何事物都三分钟热度”，他对我的印象肯定是“地毯上的可疑蛀虫”“费列罗小怪兽”之类的。  
并且我们之间隔着一个和我们两人都相处得不错的猫里粉伪，漂亮的图卡粉伪自己也总是被一大群人性化生物包围：小猫啦，小狗啦，蝴蝶啦，女孩子啦，母牛啦。

但是现在我们来了不适合人性化生物生存的北方，而且作为缓冲的猫里粉伪有了你妈贵庚。

所以图卡粉伪的“啊啊啊我好寂寞”差不多写满他的脸、胸、屁股、大腿或者其他什么隐秘的地方。

于是永不能静止的他开始在家里寻找新的乐趣。首先他像当年训练欢欢一样训练他的双胞胎弟弟阿巴卤洒。  
比如拿着一根棍子让那时还小小的他们去叼回来什么的。

并且来了北方以后，费那罗因为各种各样的原因，对小儿子的教育似乎不像对其他几个儿子那样上心，这更给了图卡粉伪可乘之机。我们时常能见到他带着欢欢和双胞胎弟弟，教他们每个他们能找到的小动物的名称。

猫里粉伪有次对我爸说：三哥的父性终于被开发出来了。

正在院子里修理一张桌子的我爸连锤子都没放下，回答：那是兽性的一种而已。

猫里粉伪看了看我爸，一拍脑袋回想：对了，你结婚以前他也这样教导过你。

我发现我爸没有回答，只是表情阴沉，好像我三天没抢到费列罗的样子。

正在那时，我们听到图卡粉伪一声唿哨，只见三道黑影——欢欢，皮踢粉伪和踢路粉伪同时扑向了一只可怜的小鸽子。

欢欢的大爪子一把按住了鸽子，另一只爪子按住了皮踢粉伪，然后自己被踢路粉伪咬住了尾巴。

 

哦，这……太惨烈了。猫里粉伪在欢欢的血盆大口回头去咬踢路粉伪的时候转开了目光，“小家伙，我们去帮我老婆铸件吧。”

我点点头，快步跟上。

那时我想，也许这么久以来，我没能熟知我的三伯图卡粉伪，一方面是他对我的兴趣淡薄，另一方面，是不是也有猫里粉伪或者我爸的功劳呢？

而来了北方以后，没事干的图卡粉伪在训练完了我的两个小叔后，很明显地，他的眼光已经慢慢地转到了对他敬而远之的我身上。

我记得昨天晚上，他被欢欢的大爪子拍到地上的时候，他猎豹一样的眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，的心、肝、肺。

——我喜欢解剖地毯，于是我可不想被解剖。

我最大的错误就是那晚因为害怕，没去阅读他的思想。而今天出现在荒郊野外的两个他训练出来的嘿嘿笑的小叔，是否会证实我的致命错误呢？


	5. the existence called me

“我”是什么？

这是费那罗或者大伯研究的论述书上的某个标题。

按照蛮多丝的说法，永生的我们如果死去，会重生，但是死亡不可能不留下任何痕迹，那么，重生的、带有死亡印记的“我”，还是原来的那个“我”吗？

那么虚空呢？如果说我们最终将去往虚空，包容了我们的虚空不再是空茫的，还能被称为“虚空”吗——这岂非一个悖论？

又或者，蛮多丝的殿堂是一种对灵魂的囚禁，就像北方的发配之地是对我们身体的囚禁、对烦啦们的崇拜是对我们思想的囚禁那样：假如终有一日，我的身体毁灭，我的灵魂有没有可能以别的形式自由地存在下去——刮过的微风，飘落的树叶，指尖的流沙，海中的泡沫，高山的熔岩，天上的星辰，或者，地里的宝石……这些大自然生生不息的存在，能否成为自由灵魂的载体？

我们知道烦啦可以以任何一种形态出现，也就是说以上的推论……

……

这些锁起来的笔记或者随记，被费那罗原封不动地从王城郊外我们的家中带来了这里，我平时趁他们不注意便顺一本出来，撬开，偷看，再恢复原样。

我不知道是书里的内容还是偷窥行为本身让我觉得刺激无比而乐此不疲。就像我总是趁人不注意去探知他们冠冕堂皇的外表下的思想那样。

让人心怦怦跳。

怦怦跳。

跳。

此刻的我被倒挂在这荒原的唯一一棵树上，瞪着地上那对笑得让人恨不得往他们脸上踏上两只脚的红毛双胞胎。

我承认这个姿势让我有些脑充血，我对着他们大骂圈圈圈，直到他们笑弯了腰。

“我们可爱的‘小’侄子真像昨天那只等待放血的山鸡。”皮踢粉伪喘过气后，评价。

“我发现战胜我们的‘小’侄子和捉住一只山鸡的难度一模一样。”踢路粉伪若有所思。  
（我以前说过这混帐脾气比他的双胞胎弟弟好吗？我收回前言）

这对几天前在某次费列罗争夺战中输给我的混帐小叔绝对受到了图卡粉伪的指点，最开始马后的那次遭遇，他们是故意暴露自己的思想给我，让我低估他们的。

然后，趁我察看地表，几乎不说真话的皮踢粉伪想着“我可以攻击他的左边的空档”，而身体先于思想的踢路粉伪已经扑了上来。  
我一方面想着防备随时会扑过来的皮踢粉伪，一面转身，挡住嘿嘿笑的踢路粉伪，而这时，皮踢粉伪挠了我右边的痒痒，我脑中警铃大作，思维阅读模式大开——他心里想着：“然后是脑袋。”就在我护住头部的时候，他们已经用套索绑住了我的腿，猴子一样灵活的两人很有默契地一使劲，我哇哇叫着，被倒吊上了树。

此时，终于战胜我的皮踢粉伪显然很得意：“小侄子你真的比我们大将近两树年吗？”

踢路粉伪继续若有所思：“皮踢，”他说，“刚才我觉得我们已经和他一样高了。”

“小侄子永远只是小侄子，怎么可能比得过他伟大的叔叔们。你说对吧，小侄子。”他酷似费那罗的灰眼睛好笑地望上来。

“你们两个小混帐才不配和我比！我要超越的是费那罗！”我大喊，尽全力表达自己对他们的鄙视。

他们俩对视一眼，越笑越大声。

“哈哈哈哈哈，你不会从来都不知道吧？”皮踢粉伪仿佛是听到了世界上最大的笑话，“我们的父亲是这个世界上最伟大的精灵，现在是——”

“今后也将永远是。”踢路粉伪不知为何止住了笑，慢慢接下去，那瞬间我错觉说话的不是我那个没用的小叔，而是某个烦啦，“无可比拟，无可超越。这是一炉焚塌早就决定的事儿。”他安静地说，然后又恢复了那种诡异的笑容，噗嗤一下，他继续，“至少我们爸可不会这么简单就被山鸡一样倒吊起来。”

那刻我感到屈辱，感到被骗。

他们并不知道这个评价对我的杀伤力。

外面的世界怎样和我无关，其他人怎么崇拜或者讨厌费那罗也和我无关，我只知道我的世界一直单纯而美好。  
大伯可能和我的父亲不是很合得来，但是对我很照顾；二伯不关心我，但是我咬坏他的地毯他最多也就是象征性地追我上楼梯；猫里粉伪，他一直都像我的亲大哥那样；我爸我妈，总是安静地鼓励并支持我；而费那罗，费那罗……  
我是他眼中唯一的“小家伙”——至少从我出生以来，我一直是这么以为的。就像我一直坚信我能够超越他那样。

“然而费那罗有了希玛利尔不是吗？在那个雨夜之后你再也不是他的‘小家伙’了不是吗？”  
脑海中突然回响起这样的声音。

在这场一开始只是恶作剧的少年游戏中，我真正地怒了。

我五个树年不到的、短暂的一生中从来没有这么愤怒过——哀伤而愤怒。我不知道刚才那句话是谁的脑袋里想的，我甚至不知道刚才的话是不是我自己脑内的幻觉。

我只知道我恨，恨面前这两个以后肯定会变成英俊漂亮的王子而被全王城的女孩追逐的小叔，恨他们明明比我年纪小却快要和我一般高，恨他们把我的梦想就这样一文不值地踩在脚下，恨他们让我这样毫无颜面地倒吊在荒原中。

 

于是我喊了一句我在后一秒立刻后悔的话——  
“你们懂什么是一生的追求吗？！你们两个有爹生没娘要的杂种！！”

话一出口，我的思维和他们无心无肺的表情一起凝固了。  
踢路粉伪是想冲上来的，但是皮踢粉伪拦住他，危险地笑——很像图卡粉伪看着猎物的表情，盯着我，倒退两步，转身，他说：“我们走。”  
只用三个字就判了我的死刑。

他们临走前甚至赶跑了我的马。马背上有水、干粮，地图和其他一些我自己打造的小器具。

等他们从我的视线中消失（我忍着没有求饶），荒原的风一阵阵地吹来，我愤怒的大脑稍微清醒了一些，才开始真正地感到害怕。

他们晚上吃饭不见我，没有人会说什么，因为我临走说了我可能会需要三四天。

——我为了让最后锻造成的匕首给费那罗和我爸一个惊喜，根本没告诉他们我去哪个方向勘查何种矿产。

北面很广阔。我骑来这里用了整整一个金圣树闪耀的上午，按照小马儿的平均速度，我已经离开任何一个北面的精灵居住区很远。

如果我能弄断绳子，下地步行的话，不知道能不能找到正确的方向——我不是费那罗或者任何一个大伯，我没有任何在野外生存的经验。

我还没有成年。那些书上看到的，有关北方荒原的狼和其他可怕野兽会叼走精灵小孩的故事再次在我脑海中回响。

 

最好的办法，其实是呆在这里不动，等待那两个其实没有坏到骨子里的混帐小叔回来救我。我知道他们只是吓我，他们不过是一直想战胜我而已，怎么会让我就这么饿死掉，他们会回来的，我几乎确信——即使我会被嘲笑。  
等一下。  
嘲笑？

摊牌灵卡。我对自己说，你是想一辈子活在那两个混帐的嘲笑中，还是让他们看看，你到底有多大的本事？

于是我努力地向上卷曲身体，摸出口袋里的小水果刀，开始割绳子。

我会独自找到回家的路的。即使那座黑漆漆的北方堡垒并不是我真正的家，而是一个更多意义上的监狱。

但是费那罗在那里，我爸妈在那里，还有猫里粉伪……好多，好多的亲人。

 

====================

银圣树的光芒减弱，金圣树的光辉还未照耀北土的时候，是一天中最寒冷最黑暗的，在四季如春的王城中生活的人们不会感觉这种刺骨的冷和绝望的黑。但现在是北方的夜。  
而且，突来的豪雨已经下了很久，坚硬的路变得滑腻而险恶。

天上只有拖了没疙瘩之星没内儿没卡，透过层层乌云，照耀着我的前路。

拖了没疙瘩的故事是大伯在很久很久以前的一个闷热的晚上念给我听的——那天我们在院子里乘凉，那时候内胆尼尔还在，那两个混帐小叔叔还只是费那罗头脑中的一个不成形的思维，而希玛利尔更是毫无踪影。  
“他是一个烦啦的战士，被派去孤岛（我们精灵读作脱儿爱瑞丝）和大坏蛋没扣儿较量。较量的结果，想在糯儿朵和餮了瑞中制造恐慌的没扣儿跑上了天边，而拖了没疙瘩成为了‘仗剑星’没内儿没卡，一直守护着那道天穹，防止大坏蛋再下来作恶。”大伯温柔低沉的声音这样说。

 

今天，我笑这个故事的白痴。我笑我对烦啦的那一点点仅存的信仰。

没扣儿大魔王已经下来，离间我们的亲族，导致了费那罗被烦啦的发配。

我，一个未成年的精灵正在这发配之地步行，天上的瞒伪大王似乎还觉得不够，加赏了我这一场豪雨和浑身的冰冷。

牙齿抖得快要咬掉我的舌头——即使咬掉了，我想也不会觉得疼，因为舌头也快冻成冰条。

好在北方地势虽高，但地形不复杂，我相信，只要方向正确，我能在一天后，找到我经过的最后一个城镇。

到时候，也许我能用身上的什么东西换点吃的。  
前提是，我不被冻死或者被狼叼走。

身体虽冷，脚步虽沉重，我的头脑却异常清醒。

我现在几乎确信，这一切不光是我那两个白痴小叔叔的杰作，而是漂亮的图卡粉伪设计的。

仔细回想，从我握起锤子的那一天起，我便很快地掌握了一个好的冶炼者应该具备的专注、细致和技巧。

这正是图卡粉伪在冶炼屋中永远做不到的。

我经常好奇图卡粉伪对我的视而不见——“他又不是马卡捞瑞，难不成在脑子里谱写鸟儿的歌不成？”我好笑地问。

猫里粉伪想了想，解释说，虽然除了我爸哭了粉伪之外，他们几个兄弟谁都没法让费那罗满意，但最后受到失败的打击最大的，当属图卡粉伪。

“图卡粉伪，我们都知道，他小时候是很想成为一个伟大的铁匠的——哦，就和你所怀的希望差不多大。那时候他压抑自己想跑出去和小动物玩耍的心，一本正经强迫自己整天整夜地呆在冶炼屋中。”猫里粉伪这样说，“虽然他并不能真正让费那罗满意，但至少，大家都看到了他的拼命而不想打击他。可是，在他成年以前的那次试练中，出了个大岔子。”

“图卡粉伪为了锻造属于他的匕首，已经六天没在家里的其他地方出现了。在最后的期限到来的那天，有只小麻雀飞进了冶炼屋的窗子。为了救那只受到惊吓的麻雀，他不小心踩到了刚刚铸好等待冷却的部分，狠狠地烫伤了自己的腿和手臂。”

“而后来，他被医疗者治疗的同时，用他大大的蓝眼睛询问费那罗——并不是要知道自己的伤势，而只是想知道自己铸造的东西怎样了。”猫里粉伪轻声说，“那天我在场，因为那时我和他关系不错，我听到费那罗温柔——却残忍地——说，‘你不用继续这个试练了，图卡粉伪’。然后就走了出去。”

“那天我第一次看到绝望出现在图卡粉伪永远快乐的脸上。”猫里粉伪说，“后来他就变了，和我们疏远，和动物们以及陌生的女孩们更加亲近。可是有时候，你却会错觉得自己是他眼中的猎物，但是回头看他，他又明明是看着别处。这种感觉不是你一个人有。哦，特别是你，摊牌灵卡，你要小心一些。因为他曾经也吓唬过你的父亲。不过，”猫里粉伪又笑，可能是笑我脸上害怕的表情，“现在想来不过是些无伤大雅的玩笑，他怎么也是你的三伯。”

无伤大雅的玩笑。我要是有一点力气，一定会狠狠地大笑一次。我当时听到这个故事，还很同情我那个漂亮的三伯；但是今天我的处境，让我不由地对他咬牙切齿。

这肯定是出于他对我和父亲的嫉妒，我对自己说，不然那两个一直是我手下败将的小叔怎么会知道用虚假的思维和格斗技巧来让我如此难堪。

然后我在咬牙的同时，滑了一下，狠狠地摔到泥泞中，头敲到地上，我疼得快要失去知觉。

不能昏过去。我用指甲掐自己的手心。  
仅存的理智呼唤着书本上读来的知识和身体里的力量：现在的低温下昏过去，我便再也醒不过来了。

然后我的眼中注意到了雨水冲刷的泥土中，露出的异样光泽。

不是我的错觉，那是——  
我继续狠掐自己——这正是我梦中的光泽。

刹那间，昏昏沉沉的感觉一扫而空，我全身的神经都兴奋起来。

这里有矿脉。  
仿佛快饿死的人见到面包——我当然不能一口啃下去，但是这瞬间，饥饿、疲劳、怀疑、仇恨，连打在身上的雨水都似乎一下子消失不见了。

蜜丝丽尔。

蜜丝丽尔银。

除了自己打造的小水果刀和细得让我自卑的手指，我并没有更好的工具，但是大雨把这里的土冲刷得异常松软。我又抠又刨地挖了半天，地上的坑已经可以容下我的人时，我才发现大雨停了已经有一会（不然挖昏了头的我应该早就被滑土活埋了），身上的衣服半干不干地粘着我的身体，我现在才觉得难受。  
前方金圣树的光辉驱走夜晚的寒冷和恐惧，我的手上满是泥浆，混合了自己的血，但我的心却充满了喜悦和希望——我证实了费那罗在羊皮纸上的猜想，没有受到没扣儿大坏蛋污染的蜜丝丽尔果然就在这里。

它们圣洁的、出淤泥而不染的姿态似乎是在邀请我的发掘。

费那罗！感谢你血脉中探索的精神！父亲！感谢你给我生命！你们知道，我会好好运用你们给我的馈赠的！

我对天上展开自豪的笑容。烦啦，哦，烦啦，你们并不是我想象得那样有眼无珠嘛。

然而就在那时，我那污泥涂抹的耳朵，听到了奇怪的声音，让我身体里的血液停止了流动。

我比谁都清楚，费那罗书上的东西很多都是真的。

——那是不属于我认知范围内的任何一种动物的声音，那是，和我一样饥饿的，野兽的嗷叫。


	6. a heavy joy

我彻底后悔对烦啦的任何信仰。

雨下着的时候，我还有一丁点逃生的希望，因为雨水会冲刷掉我的气味，让那些野兽——是没扣儿逃跑的时候抛在蒙福之地郊外的狼群，费那罗的书里描写得很详细——无法精确定位我的踪迹；然而现在雨停了。并且这里，毫无遮拦。

它们发现我了，它们赶来这里只是时间问题，长长的嗷叫已经变成急促的短嚎。

越来越近。

跑？我的腿已经连站起来都做不到了。

何况我只有两条腿，而对方有四条；不，更多。

我看看满手的血和泥，也许正是血腥味引来了它们。

是的，没错。

它们，已经到了我的面前，一、二、三……好多绿幽幽的眼睛。

它们开始默契地围着我——已经放弃逃跑的我，打转。  
好像我的小叔叔和图卡粉伪四肢着地的样子。

高雅，敏捷，配合完美，毫无破绽。

我现在知道饥饿的味道不好受。我保持跪姿，毫无理由地，握住了我挖出来的那小块坚硬的蜜丝丽尔——地下还有更多。但是我似乎再也不能活着摸到它们了。

哦，我要死了，我对自己说，他们看到我的尸体，大概会笑着说，这长不大的小笨蛋死于贪婪。

不对，狼会把我的尸块拖得到处都是。我最后应该不会是死在我心爱的蜜丝丽尔身边——那么以后，这里会被哪个幸运的家伙发现呢？

（其实我真的很好奇为什么我的处境越是糟糕，越是能想这么多乱七八糟的事。）

轻巧的爪子腾空的声音，我知道我的末日来了。我会被撕碎。

然后我不知道哪里来的勇气，把左手——握着蜜丝丽尔的左手，戳进了那狼的大嘴。

尖牙立刻划伤了我的手指，但是那块蜜丝丽尔卡住了它的嗓子让它无法闭合大嘴撕咬我。

那瞬间我右手的小刀已经划向了它的喉管。

温热的血喷了我一脸。

这是在一次集体围猎中我远远地见识到的，图卡粉伪的搏斗技巧。

但是那次只出现了一匹离群的狼。

而现在，离群的是我。

我的听觉察觉到左右有两头狼同时起跳。而我的小刀在死狼的尸体中还没有拔出来。

我用最后的力气，趴到地上，发出了吓了自己一跳的叫喊：“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

我从来就不会也不想成为传说中的那些变成星星的英雄，我是真的真的，很害怕啊！

然后身上有什么温热的液体和重量压下。

我还没来得及抬头细看，只听到一个声音大喊：“别动！！！”

我听到了属于欢欢的咆哮。

然后是撕咬，和不停的嗷叫。以及长剑出鞘的声音。

我抱着头，抖得像风中的落叶，如果这时我的拯救者有空关注我的话，一定会怀疑能抖成这样的我到底有没有重量。

终于，一只坚实的——属于精灵的手按在了我的肩上。

“你运气好，一起扑上来的两只狼没料到你会突然趴下，它们互相咬到了对方，不然真的……”

我抬头，看到了我昨天晚上诅咒了上千遍的脸，我想象中的罪魁。

图卡粉伪。我说。

他果然和我的小叔叔们串通了。我确信。

哦，欢欢也在，它来舔我的脸。

欢欢还是头好欢欢，即使它的主人是个混帐。我想。

我喃喃了一句：“随便你怎么样处理我，至少比被狼撕碎好，我的心肝肺还好好的，可以利用。哦，这里的蜜丝丽尔在我死后一定要替我交给费那罗。”  
他呆呆看着我的时候我已经支撑不住了。

于是我如愿以偿昏死过去。

——讨厌，为什么我生命的最终听到的居然是这个漂亮的金毛混蛋噗嗤一笑的声音。

要是费那罗和费列罗都在，就好了。我最后想。  
懦弱的我甚至不可能变成一颗挂在天上乱指路的星星。

 

=======================================

我再次醒来的时候，是在某张简单而干净的床上。我找到的那块蜜丝丽尔正躺在我的枕头边对我笑。

身上的衣服已经换了新的，手上的伤口也包扎得很干净；我的心肝肺，似乎也还在身体里，没有被那个混帐卖掉。  
或者，这就是传说中的蛮多丝？！那么我的蜜丝丽尔也死了？被狼吞了变成了屎？！

然后有人推门进来，在我来得及抬头以前，那人又出去，大喊：“小家伙醒了！！”

奇怪，居然是猫里粉伪的声音，而且第一个冲进来的也确实是猫里粉伪。

他身后就是无数的脚步声。

猫里粉伪占据了我床边的有利位置，摸着我的头，说：“感觉怎样，小家伙？”

很久没有人叫我小家伙了。特别是有了那样的经历之后，再次听到这样的称呼，我……“感觉很好。”我说，“可以和狼群打一架。”

“太好了。”谁说了，“我以为小家伙的冷幽默会被吓走。”  
哦，是马卡捞瑞动听的声音。

“我的幽默再冷也没有你的笑话冷，二伯。”我拖长了调子。

啊，能撒娇的感觉真好——不久前那个要用一把匕首证明自己成年的我似乎是被吓得消失不见了。

“要地毯，还是费列罗？”谁问了。

我看向他——我确信自己必死无疑的时候念叨的名字出现在我的心中、脑海，和嘴边。

“费那罗。”我对着他，愣愣地说。我不敢相信我还能再见他。

“费那罗是不能吃的，小家伙。”他和我的大伯们一起笑了，“我再问一遍，要地毯，还是……”

“费列罗。”这次，我给了让我们彼此都满意的答案。

……

=======================

事实证明，我那两个小叔叔果然离开我没多久就折返了回来——嘲笑我，顺便放我下来。

他们甚至有闲心摘了一包野果子应付我可能的痛哭和告状。  
（真的，如果是平时的我一包可口的野果说不定真就被收买了）

然而他们回来的时候，他们的嘲笑对象已经不见踪影——我居然割了绳子跑了。

那时他们还没把事情想太严重。因为按照他们的追踪本领，追上我不是难事。

可是这时天上来了一场大雨，让年轻的他们彻底失去了我的踪迹。

他们这时才发觉不对。不得已，只好分头行动，踢路粉伪继续追踪我，皮踢粉伪去了最近的小镇换了快马——图卡粉伪好巧不巧地正在那个小镇（据说是在泡妞，切，谁信），他出发，和踢路粉伪回合，一起来找我，皮踢粉伪继续发疯一样折回腹闷糯丝我们的城堡喊人帮忙。  
然后费那罗带领全家的男性一起快马加鞭赶来了。

当然，最后找到我的，依然是最擅长野外追踪的图卡粉伪。

——他们说我已经顺着东边的平原走了很久，那是正常人不会去的地方。我的方向感真这么差？

——他们没有提起图卡粉伪到底和这事有没有关系，这更让我心里不舒服。

只是费那罗依然问我：“这一切，都是你的两个小叔叔的错。小家伙。你现在，有权利惩罚他们。”

“惩罚？”我抬头。

“是的。”

“可是，这也是我的错。”我假惺惺——我心里想的当然是等费那罗转身便哈哈大笑，指着我那两个小叔叔漂亮的小鼻子说“你们两个混帐也有今天，给老子跪下！”之类的。  
我灵巧的舌头继续为自己拉同情分，“你看，我骂了他们难听的话，我骂他们‘没娘养’。我觉得吧……那个……而且，割断绳子也是由于我太过自信，不想受到他们的嘲笑。我……”

“小家伙。”费那罗打断我，“这些我都已经知道了。”  
（我听到这里，咬到了舌头，我狠狠地诅咒我那两个长舌的小叔叔今天晚上喝汤没有盐。）

费那罗继续，“这是我的错——这段时间来，我过于放养他们，让他们遇到问题不首先查找自己的错误，却先想办法报复，然后证明自己的无辜，但是他们忘了一点：他们是始作俑者。所以，作为受害者的你有权利要求一个公平。”费那罗的语气很平静，“并且，你要向救了你的图卡粉伪表示感谢，”我皱眉，“这也是公平。”他说。

“公平。我不知道。”我摇头，因为我想说：我的小叔叔绝对是被撺掇的，惩罚两个从犯没有任何的意义。然而我的舌头顺势说了我不想说的话，“费那罗，作恶的明明是没扣儿，而被流放的，却是你。世间到底什么才是公平。”

费那罗的表情没有变，但是他的眼睛里有光芒闪过：“孩子，你的思维方式很正确，可是你思考的方向错了。我只能说……每个人，包括烦啦，主持的，都只是各自眼中的公平。”

我还想说什么，我想说我要他查清图卡粉伪在这里扮演的角色。费那罗却在这时亲了我的额头一下：“每个生命目之所及的真相都是有限的，并且是受他的思想所局限的。所以我也只能维护我眼中所见的公平，小家伙。”

“我……”我低头，感谢图卡粉伪，我能违心地说，但是惩罚小叔？我做不出来，也想不出来……到底是要怎样？不给他们吃费列罗？这似乎是个好主意。但这表示我很可能会受到他们的报复。  
也许，我可以选择一个高调的原谅，让他们诚服于我展现出来的气概和大度——听上去是不错的选择，很符合我给自己设定的形象。大人们也会惊讶于我的成熟。  
我不禁有些飘飘然于自己的天才想法。

似乎是读到了我的思想，费那罗说：“孩子，你可以选择原谅他们的错。但是你要记住，一个被原谅的错，是不能再被任何理由重新提起用于新的惩罚的——这，是原谅的意义；你也可以选择惩罚他们，让他们明白，这个惩罚是他们应得的；如果他们再犯，同样会受到惩罚——这，就是惩罚的意义。”

“哦。”我说。  
我羞愧。  
我想我懂了他的意思。那么，“我想好怎么惩罚他们了。”我对他耳语。

他点头。

我想了想：“我还有一个问题。”

嗯？他说。

“我们现在在哪里？”

“北境最后一个小镇的熟人家里。”他回答，然后看向窗外，“我以前在这里寻找过矿脉，但是被你找到了。并且这里，”他停顿了许久，才继续，“是你大伯出生的地方。”

 

哦，那时候同样未成年的费那罗，也来过这里。  
和他心爱的少女内胆尼尔一起。

===================


	7. silent silver

费那罗不是不可超越的。我一直都这样坚信着。

即使听了混帐小叔的话。

而且啊而且那两个不学无术的混帐至今连锤子和砧子的区别都不知道：没有实践便没有发言权。我是相信他们故意打击我的那番P话，还是相信自己的才能和努力？  
答案显而易见嘛。

====================

三树年前，我随他们来到北面，便开始跟随大伯学习一些必须的理论知识，有几次大伯忙，蹭饭大王粉得个糯甚至自告奋勇来教我——让我对他很有好感，他教起人来，居然和大伯一样耐心和友善。

而猫里粉伪和你妈贵庚长期处于新婚燕尔期——他们很可能根本没有觉察到这是一次流放，纯粹当蜜月旅行了。

哦，那个时候，猫里粉伪的才能终于体现出来了。大家惊讶地发现他有很好的经济头脑，只要和利润有关，他的心算能力甚至不输给大伯或者费那罗。

事情是这样的，我们来北面的时候把值钱的东西都留在了王城那儿的家中（当然谁都知道费那罗带来了他那几颗希玛利尔），在一无所有的空荡荡的腹闷糯丝，什么都要亲手置办。虽然很早以前我们在王城郊外居住的时候，费那罗就不喜欢家里有太多帮佣，所以伯伯们自理能力都不错。但是巧妇难为无米之炊，我们钢铁战士的一家来到这里不久就发现，除了你妈贵庚和我妈，居然没有人想到要多带些粮食。铁砧和榔头是填不饱肚子的，我们更不可能想到去向当地的农民征粮什么的。

“如果内胆尼尔在这里就好了。”——这句话大家都在想，但是谁都没有说。

于是我记得来到这里的第一天，在图卡粉伪和大伯打猎归来以前，猫里粉伪已经用一套不知道谁小时候打的造型普通却结实的餐具换来了全家的面包。

“以物换物很简单，人人都会，”他摸摸头说，“不过要是有固定比值，比如用一盏阿塔亲手打的费那罗灯能换多少小麦多少头牛什么的……”

费那罗其实并不支持这种盈利的商业行为，他发明的东西（除了希玛利尔），都是无偿送给人家并教会他们怎么再造的。费那罗觉得交易完全不必要甚至可耻，是阻止科技进步、养活蛀虫和政客的一种手段，他说。  
以前，费那罗就很讨厌那些王城的贵族，他们常谄媚地用多少多少黄金来求他手中的一枚珠宝；而他，却不为所动地把自己打造的东西随手送给路边经过的平民家的小姑娘，只求一朵她们手中的小花。

“但那时我们不愁吃穿不是吗？无私也得有个资本。”猫里粉伪耸肩，依然我行我素。  
在我出事的前几天，他正在鼓吹他用他老婆打造的银手镯换了一百斤黄油。  
奸商如他，这里纯朴的住民依然源源不断跑来换他手里仿佛不存在于这个世界的美丽工艺品。  
所以发配期最忙的人当属猫里粉伪了，我在学习知识和理论的间隙，常会去帮他的忙。  
——我觉得这可能也是一个我和费那罗疏远的原因，谁知道呢。

 

=========================

我出事被救以后，家里人在这个无名小镇没呆多久，准备回腹闷糯丝——费那罗是第一个动身的，这让我有些沮丧。  
我们有多久没有那样交谈了？我知道他来找我都把希玛利尔带在了身边，他一刻都不放心它们，他要早点把它们放回腹闷糯丝那里三层外三层的保险柜。  
但他走的时候，对我那两个混帐小叔严肃地说了些什么，我看着他说完，然后他向我的方向眨了眨眼。  
听着小叔们两声压抑的“啊啊”，我乐。

我给他们的惩罚，就是帮助猫里粉伪和你妈贵庚在这里做交易。

这个小镇有很不错的小麦产量——我们糯儿朵是很勤劳的民族，猫里粉伪说，就是有时候缺少点灵活的思想，他轻声补充，就像没有抹黄油的干面包。

我那两个小叔是一天不打猎便会去蛮多丝报道的类型，现在要他们跟在猫里粉伪屁股后面帮着清算枯燥的账目，还不能出错——你妈贵庚别看体态不纤细，心思可细，谁出错、谁偷懒，马上就能发现，并给于相应的惩罚——我的数学那么好，当年就是被她调教出来的。  
没半天，踢路粉伪去取墨水的时候见到我，没命地逃了。  
哼哼，知道得罪本少爷的下场了吧。

而我，我也留在了这里。

一方面我说要养几天，另一方面，我准备好好地锻造我的蜜丝丽儿匕首。

这里的气候寒冷，这里的炉火很旺。我喜欢这里。特别是收留我们的那家“费那罗的熟人”，名叫平底包子馅的糯儿朵旅店老板，人很好，把他自己的冶炼屋借给了我：“费那罗小时候，也和那个红头发的内胆尼尔小姐一起使用过这间屋子。”面色红润，身材魁梧的平底包子馅说，内胆尼尔和费那罗的订婚戒指，就是在这里打造而成的。

“还有楼上你住的房间，是他们以前旅行时候的专署房间哦，”平底包子馅笑得很开怀，“你大概听说了，费那罗的第一个儿子，是在那里出生的。”

遥远地区的住民，大概并不知道王城那些事故的太多细节。我想。  
这个幸福的老板和他没什么人到访的旅店，见证了伟大的费那罗的少年和成年。

想到这里，我突然明白了费那罗那么急着走的另一个原因：这里有太多太多的、曾经属于他们两个人的回忆。  
只是物是人非。只是物是人非。

哦，图卡粉伪在接受了我心不在焉地道谢后，点了点他漂亮的金脑袋，理所当然地带着欢欢离开了。

所以我说他泡妞的借口太烂，明明就是来害人……

咦？等等，那些追在他身后又哭又笑的少女们是怎么回事？还拿着这里很罕见的小花抛给他，嘴里喊着：殿下！您下次再来是什么时候，哦，金色的殿下？

……  
并且豪爽的姑娘们顺便连我爸和我伯伯们也一并勾搭了。

只见和图卡粉伪并行的二伯腼腆地笑着，笑容维持太久，有些抽搐；我爹一向阴沉的面色居然变和善了。大伯最后一个和我道别，然后在姑娘们的热情簇拥下出了小镇。

我看到有个姑娘乘乱摸了一把他枣红的，马，的屁股。

至于其他部位，因为太远我没能看清。

所以我说我讨厌帅哥。十个里面七个是混帐，两个是白痴。

除了费那罗。

=============

我恨。

我恨。

我恨。

我听不见外面的声音，任何声音都传不进来。

我已经在这里关了不知道多少天，但是我手中的蜜丝丽儿依然只能展现出一个丑陋的形状。

无法加工？

这不可能。我用的是费那罗发明的碳化法炼的，炉温和风温都够。然而我手中蜜丝丽儿纯洁的颜色却渐渐变成了难看的黑色，并且，质地越来越脆，根本无法捶打。

找错了原料？不对的，不会的。这是我亲自……是我，冒了那么多风险……是我……为了证明自己……

我——

我想到了猫里粉伪说的，图卡粉伪的那次失败。

我现在有理由（怀着满心的阴暗念头）相信那个混帐，那时肯定是看到自己无望成为一个好铁匠而故意把自己弄伤博取同情分的。

我恨。我恨。我恨。

我恨自己笨到陪上性命，都无法做出让费那罗骄傲的东西。

我想那两个混帐小叔的嘲笑的脸，我想到大家失望的神情，特别是相信我的、沉默的父亲。

“哦，摊牌灵卡……”他们会这样开始，然后摇头。

我——

然后突然间，我筑起的铁壁的世界轰然塌陷。

内里的，和外部的。

我的脸被谁狠狠地、用劲地捧起，脑子里一个声音冲进来：“摊牌灵卡！你小子给我醒过来！”

你，妈……你妈贵庚？

我看到了，你妈贵庚硕大的脸。

“小家伙终于有反应了。”这是猫里粉伪的声音，故意做出抱怨的样子，“三天两头地这样搞还让不让人活了。肚子饿吗？”  
他身后跟着我的两个小叔，我看不清他们的表情。我相信他们发现了我那丑陋的失败作，肯定是在笑。

他们身后，是被撬开的，冶炼屋的门。

（我都不记得自己什么时候锁的门。）

身体和思想都很虚弱，但是我不能昏过去，那是示弱，因为大家都在看。

“你们出去。全部。不许偷听。”在我做出任何反应之前，你妈贵庚依然捧着我的脸，头也不回地对自己的丈夫和小叔下了这样的命令。

猫里粉伪自从结婚以后就相当听话，他用最快的速度拖着我的两个小叔瞬间消失，他们中的一个在临走甚至努力带上了被撬坏的门。

——并且用故意踏出的脚步声表示他们正在走远。

现在屋里只有我们两个。我，和不漂亮的你妈贵庚。

我应该讨厌这个人的，我想，她抢走了我喜欢的猫里粉伪。  
可是我更是喜欢她的，见到她的那刻起，我就知道她会给我的猫里粉伪带来幸福。  
在所有教导过我的老师中，她是最严厉的一个，因为她能清楚地知道我想偷懒的那点点小心思。

现在我看着她，在心里想：看够了吗。我很好。出去。

“不，你不好。孩子。”她说，然后她不怎么光滑的，劳作的手依然捧着我的脸，她的思维清晰地传递过来——因为你看到了失败。

——是的。  
我恨恨地想。

——你想在这个失败中沉沦。  
她的思维变得如此清晰，伸手可触。  
仿佛微风中金色的树叶。

但是我把我的手挪开了。  
——我没有办法。我失败了，就是这样。

——办法总是有的，让我帮你。

——不行。我须独自……

——孩子，你知道试练的意义吗？

我抬头，看她，看她的思想，和她灰色的眼睛。  
“我知道。”我终于开口，我被烟熏火燎的眼睛开始流泪。努力咽下懦弱的眼泪，我继续，“独立完成这次试练，我便是个大人了。这是大家都期望看到的事情。可是我——”

她打断了我的话。温柔地擦掉我的泪。她说：“并不是你错过了这次机会或者失败了一次，就再也不成长了。不是的。‘成长是没有尽头的。每次试练都是一次成长，每次学习都是一次试练’，摊牌灵卡。”她看了看我，补充，“这是很久以前，费那罗告诉我的，我曾是他的学徒，你知道。”

费那罗的名字让我木然点了点头。

她不是一个多话的人，她接过我手中的残片，在看看砧子上等待冷却的部分，掂了掂，说：“我相信你的步骤没有错，也相信费那罗的书不会有错。那么告诉我，你觉得这其中有什么，和以前不同了？”

我努力地想，最后，我说：“新的原料。费那罗书中记载的，从哦咧！那里听来的故事——一种延展性好，轻便的金属，我找到了它：蜜丝丽儿。”

蜜丝丽儿的名字对于她显然陌生。她晃了晃头，想了想，评价：“真是奇怪的名字。”

“是的，是餮了瑞的亲族在大洋的另一端使用的语言，我没有听过，只是在费那罗研究语言的书上看到一些单词，因为……”  
因为很久很久以前，在我们的家庭宴会上，有个自称咖喱地梨的、比我大不了多少的小女孩曾经用那样奇怪的语言叫我。她是那样可爱又光辉灿烂。她没有给我回信。  
我识字以后便研究了好多好多精灵的语言，终于在“外面的世界”这本纯理论的书中，找到了这个语言的源头。

“蜜死他咧是它们的昆亚名。”我解释，“意思是密银。”

你妈贵庚开始踱步。

我怀疑她没有意识到自己在踱步。  
她训练有素的大脑开始高速运转，我读不到她的思想，我的那点水平，能读到的，只是她思想的外围。  
好多好多的数字和无法辩析的公式。

“它最终没有展现应有的属性。那么很可能是提纯的方法完全错了。”她问，“摊牌灵卡，你试练的截止日期还有多少天？”

“我……我不知道。”我恨自己，我完全不知道今天什么日子。

“我们立即回腹闷糯丝。”

“干什么？”

“时间不多，所以求助于伟大的费那罗。”

不要！！！我在心里大喊，求你！我不能让他知道我的失败！！！！

“他是那个把你放到这个试练中的长辈。他希望通过这个试练看出你思考以后向他提出了挑战——而不仅仅是傻傻地跟随他的脚步以证明他旧理论的正确。所以摊牌灵卡，带上你这几天所有失败的结论，去找他。让他看到，你学会了从失败中看到希望。”

见我还想抗议，她展现她的招牌神秘笑容，传达过来一个消息：据我所知，除了你父亲，当年谁都没有能在试练中让费那罗真正满意——即使他们中的大多数人圆满完成了各自的造物。

 

=====================

回到腹闷糯丝城堡的当天，费那罗看了我红着脸低着头给他看的丑陋的东西，什么都没说，只是让我在他的冶炼屋等他。

他的冶炼屋——这是我们家成年者才能被允许进入的地方。我很担心，我在那里踱步，计算我剩余的天数，然后发现，我的成年日是8天后，而成年日前7天，是我们家传统试练的截止日期。

也就是——

我的心跳到了我的嘴里：就是今天凌晨。

这时，费那罗进来了，他手里捧着的亮闪闪乌黑发银光的东西，正是另一块蜜丝丽儿的原矿。“这是你受伤昏迷的时候图卡粉伪给我挖来的东西，说是你要他给我的。他说‘摊牌灵卡不愧是被称为银拳的孩子，抓着自己挖到的那块怎么都不肯放手，所以我不得已在原地找了块新的’。”他挥挥手，示意我听他说。他的眼睛闪闪发光，很漂亮。“你知道吗，小家伙，从那天起，我就在等。那么告诉我，小家伙，你为什么决定中途来找我？”

我告诉他，因为我彻底地失败了。

——你为什么没有放弃这种材料。如果改用普通的铁，你能练出很好的匕首。  
他的思想传来我的脑海。

因为，因为我喜欢这种材料，你的书里写它们才是真正的银，是你一直寻找，也是我一直寻找的银——多年前的夜色在咖喱地梨淡金色的发丝上泛出的，温柔却坚强的光芒的样子。  
“我的失败证明：普通炼铁的方式会让这种金属很坏地碳化，于是它变脆变黑了。”我说，“我和你妈贵庚最后决定，我们需要寻找一个全新地、达到这个温度的方法，所以，她让我来向你承认我的失败。”

费那罗看着我的眼睛：“失败分很多种。能让我的小家伙成长的，不光是成功，更是无数的失败。”他思考了一下，然后点头：  
“小家伙，你的试练到此为止。”

不，不会吧？  
我紧张地搓着兜里那块丑陋的东西，不明白他的意思。我想到了图卡粉伪的命运；担心他的每一句话都代表我的死刑。

 

“你通过了。恭喜成人，小家伙。”  
伟大的费那罗说着，不再看我，他束起乌黑的长发，走向工作台，熟练地忙碌起来，“成人以后，要做的事情很多。比如，让我们一起来研究出提纯你的——”

“蜜丝丽儿。”我说。

“——的方法。”他完成了他的句子。

那刻，我看不到他的脸，我知道他在微笑。

我也是。


	8. morning after the rain

啊啦！粉伪！你个脑子里也开满啤酒花的混帐！！

是的！你的兴趣是喝酒、旅游和聚会我忍了，你拖了一个多树年才传递我的信我也忍了，因为你怎么也是我半个叔叔！是长辈！而且你个TM的长辈怎么也还和我的费那罗关系不错！

为什么！为什么！你会连自己女儿的回信都能忘记在洗衣房里整整三个树年？！

我要和那金色的弱智决斗！现在！立刻！马上！不是我活！就是他死！

“……摊牌灵卡，你还好吧？”

在我正式的成年日聚会上，我怀揣咖喱地梨三年前写就、而昨天刚到我手里的回信，在心里作了以上激烈的想法。  
只引来了你妈贵庚有些警惕的注目礼。

其他人，以粉伪大王，费那罗和阿啦！粉伪和各自的舞伴为首，正跳着舞。

他们不知道现在哪怕是100只你妈贵庚体型的成年男人都不能拦住我想杀掉那笑得像吃了一百张地毯的阿啦！粉伪的心；如果不是苗条的咖喱地梨来拉我跳舞的话。

我向和我差不多高的咖喱地梨讲述着我明知她完全不感兴趣的话题，我只是不想要我们之间出现可怕的沉默：  
“后来我们一起研究了提纯蜜丝丽儿的方法。”“我是说我，大伯，费那罗。”我把我的名字放到特别重要的位置，虽然一半的时间我都只能听着大伯和费那罗的争论，但这个她肯定就更不感兴趣了。

在我的巴拉巴拉中，咖喱地梨终于插话，“等你提纯了蜜丝丽儿，想要做什么呢？”

那个……想要做什么？我能向这么温柔的女孩说我想拿那个做武器去砍人吗？当然不能，于是我说：做首饰。

“首饰？”她爽朗地笑——居然是属于糯儿朵女性的笑，“很多金属都可以用来做首饰，但是从你讲述的那些特性来看，用它做首饰岂不是有些浪费？”

我点点头，又摇摇头，说：“如果那个首饰的光泽能配得上你的发丝的话，就不是浪费。”

摊牌灵卡，你终于炼成图卡粉伪泡妞的绝技之一——花言巧语。

年轻的咖喱地梨没有再说话，只是微笑。

注视她纯洁美丽的脸，我知道我这辈子都会守护这个微笑。

于是我跟着笑。

====================

 

昨天午饭后我们开始里里外外布置第二天的宴会。猫里粉伪边插花边嘟囔：“小家伙别看成年日到了，在我眼里还是个小孩，身高迷你我就不说了，阿巴卤洒这几天眼看着都比他高；更重要的是：小家伙到现在都不知道情为何物。”

叠餐巾的大伯适时为我解围：“小家伙有自己的志向。”他这话却把自己置于伯伯们视线的中心。

“话说大哥我们可不希望下一代步你的后尘”——这句话明显地写在了他们的脸上，就是没人敢说。

从小镇回来以后变安静了的图卡粉伪突然转向我，开口：“谁需要我传授泡妞秘诀么？”

我至今不知道他对我是好是坏，只能装无辜地看他。图卡粉伪嗤笑一下，摇了摇头。

二伯高举手里干净的盘子：弟弟，你那万花丛中过，每朵都带走的做法，我想学很多年。

猫里粉伪接话：马卡捞瑞，我记得你生命中为每个恋人都谱过三首曲子：一首给初见，一首给热恋，一首给闹分手：要是学了图卡粉伪那YD作风，你岂不是要忙到十指抽筋。

我爸安静地评价：单单对音乐而言，这其实是好事。

大家狂笑。

那时，两只阿巴卤洒跑过来，神秘兮兮地要和我说话。  
我求救地向伯伯们和我爸看看，他们都忙着手里的事——何况是忙我的事。  
我想了想，告辞一下，硬着头皮和他们去了外面的走廊。

他们同时开口，然后互看一眼，立刻决定了谁先说话，踢路粉伪友好地说，“我们决定了。”

皮踢粉伪接下去：“向你道歉。”

“你能原谅我们吗，摊牌？”他们异口同声。

我知道这两人最近快死在你妈贵庚的出纳数据统计中，所以才会这么低声下气，即使我很清楚他们很想把我踩到地上再盖上一捧土。  
——皮踢粉伪细细长长的腿一直在蹭地。

看我没反应，踢路粉伪立刻说：“我们有个东西给你。”

皮踢粉伪接上，“他说你看了一定会开心的。”

他？他们要给我——成年日礼物？

这……实在，让我有些受宠若惊。

然后踢路粉伪举起手里的信，我在上面看到了啊啦！粉伪若隐若现的金色纹章。

皮踢粉伪说：“啊啦！粉伪一家刚到岔路口，正和粉伪大王说话，啊啦！粉伪偷偷让信使跑来先给你这个，说让你高兴一下。”

——然后我就看到了那信封里装着，三年前咖喱地梨写就的信。

“我原谅你们了！”我开心地给他们一人一个拥抱，然后放开他们，头也不回地跑走。

留下在原地莫名其妙的双胞胎。

\-----------------------------

亲爱的小银拳，

见信如晤。

你一定奇怪我为什么现在才给你写信。

那是因为我爸爸那天收了你画给他的信以后就去了隔壁街道的酒馆和人狂欢。然后他和认识的贵族，金花家大殿下给捞个兜大人一起不远千里去了海边钓鱼，最后他顺便参加了我外公的“今天钓到好多鱼好多虾还有三只靴子一只碟子”的庆祝宴会（你知道我餮了瑞的亲族总是会因为各种原因庆祝，比如“小孩长出第一颗牙”节，“少女爱上第二个男孩”宴，“鱼儿超过三米”大会，等等），那次宴会以后他喝醉了，把你的信忘在了我外公家。当然，我不得不再次抱歉的是，我外公在侍女给他那封信后，立刻认出了信上的那许多手绘的费那罗之星——并且这么细腻的羊皮纸，也只有费那罗家里的人会有，然后，你的信被海港的教授和语言学家研究了整整一年。  
因为“费那罗家的人不会做无用功”，“这个信肯定有它的特殊意义，也许这样我们便能知道费那罗下一步的发明是什么”，你应该知道，和我爸爸一样，我外公那边的亲戚也特别崇拜伟大的费那罗，并且，他们不管“那个邪恶的烦啦”怎么挑拨，都不会动摇他们相信的东西——这也是我喜欢他们的原因^_^  
那段时间大家听说费那罗足不出户搞研究，没有人敢去打扰他。于是他们终于想到，去问我回娘家探亲的妈妈，有没有什么新的，关于费那罗的消息。  
我妈妈不知所以，他们就给她看那封信，然后妈妈说，她可以带回家问问丈夫——如果她可以带回家的话——  
这时候，我糊涂的外公的侍女，才终于想起来，那封信，好像就是“一年前啊啦！粉伪殿下忘在房间的”。  
（有时候你要相信不是一家人不进一家门这句老话，真的）

说来说去，都是我爸爸的错；但是你不知道，其实我也很有错，我应该早点提笔向你道歉。

——你不是开了嘣！

 

我出生那天，海港望族们用鱼骨头、枯叶和燕子的口水做了预言：开了嘣是我未来的丈夫。所以那个时候的我总是想着这个名字——我并不懂丈夫的意义。  
我只是以为那是在我危难时候，会出现的英雄的名字而已。

（我真不该对你说这个，徒增你的困扰，但是父亲说他马上要去你们家的方向拜访了，我没有时间再重写一封信；我想再怎么糟糕，这都是我第一时间想对你说的实话。）

……我一直没有好好学习我另一边亲族的语言！所以我搞错了！真的，真的！很抱歉！

可爱的小银拳，直到这个世界的终结，我们可以，做永远永远的好朋友吗？

你的，  
咖喱地梨，啊！她！溺死， 耐温， 阿啦！粉薇安

树年1490年2月3日

PS：这上面是我所有的名字，你可以随便选一个称呼我。最后一个表示我父亲的家名，就像你们都叫费诺里安那样。我希望我这次没有拼错！

PSPS：其实你的名字应该写作：开了嘣了崩

PSPSPS：如果你不喜欢的话，我会在属于我的开了嘣出现以前，依然叫你开了嘣……这是我们两人的秘密，好吗，我的朋友？

PSPSPSPS：我附上了自己的三根头发，我听大哥说伟大的费那罗在研究金银光线融合的方法，并且城里有关于他和我的奇怪流言，他也不是很清楚那些流言的内容，但相信你们不会在意那些，也希望我的小小帮助不会到得太晚；我爸爸办事的效率是不能相信的，我再大一点，再大一点，就能独自去郊外拜访你们了。

PSPSPSPSPS：你可以讨厌我，但是请不要讨厌那个未来会出现的开了嘣，好吗？

\-----------------------------------

昨天我的眼泪嘀嗒了一信纸。

我不知道我第二天要用怎样虚假的笑容去面对那么多人为我一个人布置的宴会，而不被他们察觉。

我毫无惧色地主动找图卡粉伪传授“最好的泡妞技巧”。他露出“我懂的”牌笑容，开始滔滔不绝地进行细节描述，直到在一边偷听的双胞胎实在按捺不住哇哇叫着“太YD了！太TMYD了！”跳起来逃走。

那天我其实还可以按照猫里粉伪的描述去探索看上去很正经的大伯可能的XXOO思想，但是我什么都没能听到。  
我怀疑我的能力也会和当年的猫里粉伪一样就此消失。我每每开启自己的思想，脑子里总被这些话充满：“你是一个冒牌开了嘣。”

“而那个真正的——未来会很著名的——开了嘣，将成为咖喱地梨的丈夫。”

咖喱地梨，哦，那个糊了我一脸口水、很高贵地爬走的小小的咖喱地梨，爱上了那个还没有出现的，不知道身在何处的开了嘣——不管他是美，是丑，是高，是矮，是胖，是瘦，是伟大，还是无能。

我从一开始，就输给了他。

连名字都比他崩。


	9. how many flames will I encounter

也许我真的是个怪胎，我们家人都是成年日以前几年至十几年就长得比同龄人高出一截，而我恰恰相反。  
成年日后又过了忙碌而平凡的三树年，我那个粗心的亲妈在某天突然叫住我，说：摊牌你过来，你妈贵庚阿姨说你的裤子破了，我看……啊！这孩子怎么长这么高了？孩子他爸……！

我妈的叫声首先引来的当然不是我那个正在外围指挥加固城墙工作的爸，而是无处不在的我的两个连体婴小叔。

“哦！”皮踢粉伪开腔。  
“啊！”踢路粉伪表示。

然后两人一人一边站在我身边，同时平伸上臂——我成年日过后就明显比他们矮，这让他们两人一直很得意，走路都带风，这情况一直延续到他们两人的成年日那天。  
哪里有宴会就会出现在哪里的啊啦！粉伪那天突然问了：这下你们家还剩一个没成人的小摊牌了。小家伙小小的真可爱，要好好弄……  
费那罗BS地，简短地回答：摊牌的成人日那天你全家都来了。  
噢！啊啦！粉伪拍头：那就只有你的成人日我还没参加了，大哥！你一定要带我！  
我看到粉伪大王痛苦状扭头。

……  
此时我的两个双胞胎小叔瞪圆了眼睛，上上下下打量我，让我又不经意地担心我的心肝肺。  
几秒后：  
“小侄子他！发！育！啦！！！！！！”他们大喊的同时撒开四蹄跑走。  
我要去追杀他们，却被我妈拦住换衣服。

仔细回想我长高的原因——我这几年来，几乎每天都和费那罗在一起挥舞锤子，天天能学到新东西，过得很快乐，很舒心。

而其他么……确实我的饭量有所增加，因为北方的小麦和燕麦烤出的面包味道很好。但是我不是很在意自己吃了多少或者吃了什么，因为吃饭的时间不多，饭后我会和大伯学习一些进阶的理论知识，或者去费那罗的书房和他讨论一些新的小发现。

这段时间以来我像一段干燥的海绵似地兹溜兹溜地吸取水分，连睡觉都觉得浪费时间恨不得速战速决。  
有次，我脑袋里想着费那罗的问题“在一次冶炼中出现的废酸，怎么利用起来”，大白天瞪着眼睛走过了正在院子里作画的粉伪大王都没有打招呼。晚饭时粉伪大王笑着说起，我无辜地想了半天：完全没有印象——被费那罗责怪地看了一眼后，我立刻乖乖地承认错误。

慈祥的粉伪大王呵呵呵地说：不，孩子，不用道歉，我只是想起以前被勤学的小费那罗无视的日日夜夜了。你和那时的他一样可爱。

费那罗立刻把手里的勺子给掉了。  
个别几个伯伯被呛得肺疼还在笑。  
阿巴卤洒不知死活地要求粉伪大王多说些他们老爸小时候的（丑）事，完全无视费那罗警告的眼神。

粉伪大王想了想，就说了：那时候小费那罗啊，在哦咧！神那里求学，都不怎么回家，好容易回家我都觉得他眼睛看着我，思想在别处，我有些担心。直到有天，他让我摆pose给他看……

“阿塔！”费那罗提高了声音，“汤要凉了！”

“请继续！继续！”依然阿巴卤洒。  
（我从来没有这么爱这对不怕死的双胞胎小叔。）

粉伪大王今天似乎决定要和好儿子做对，喝了口汤，他继续，“然后我就摆了嘛。他说‘不对’。我又摆了一个坐姿，他依然说‘不对’，我很奇怪，问他‘那么你要什么姿势’，小费那罗挠了挠头，说……”

“阿塔！”费那罗不依不饶，“我记得您说过今天晚饭后有很重要的信件！”

“我反正不是国王了，都是些老朋友的家常里短而已。”粉伪大王很大王地挥手，继续面对我们闪亮的眼睛，“他说‘穿着衣服感觉不对’。”

我们都很怀疑地扫了一眼费那罗，他没有什么反应，只是快把汤喝得见了底。

“然后我就脱了外袍，脱得只剩内里的小短衫，他依然摇头。直到最后他说……”

“‘男人的身体感觉不对。’那时我正在准备一个咦哇哪雕像，完毕。”  
费那罗打断他心爱的父亲，站起来，端着自己的空碟子去了厨房，“阿巴卤洒今天是你们的论述课，我们等会见！”

双胞胎可怜巴巴地开始扒拉面前的汤。

粉伪大王看了厨房的方向，继续大王牌八卦：“他当时说的原句是‘奇怪，我看到的身体怎么不是这样的？’那年他才诞生一个半树年，还是个单纯的儿童。”

我一个半树年的时候还是客厅的地毯蛀虫。

猫里粉伪天真地举着汤勺来回看，“我不知道这个笑点在哪？”

图卡粉伪接上：“你一岁半的时候看过你妈贵庚的裸[哦][呀]体没？”

猫里粉伪继续天真回答：“想看没看到。”被你妈贵庚踩了以后他改口，“没。”

图卡粉伪循循善诱：“你设想一下你那时候要是看了会怎样？”

“立刻向她求婚？”又被他老婆狠掐了以后他仔细思考着没作声。

我爸接口，“这么说吧，我会考虑男女身体构造到底哪里不同。”我妈眼露凶光后，他不动声色补充，“拿我儿子的人品发誓，我在结婚以前没看过女人裸[哦][呀]体。”

“哦！”猫里粉伪和双胞胎同时大声表示理解，“意思就是我们老爸那时候就看到女[哦][呀]体了！我靠粉伪大王您不管他？”

厨房里传来盘子被掰碎的声音。

 

我们知道挖菱糯的季节和温度由烦啦的思想决定，显然他们的心情不可能总是好的。

相比王城的四季如春，北方的冬天是寒冷的；虽然没有冷到露天尿尿都冻成冰柱，但也已经能在雪地上尿着写开了嘣的名字了（好孩子不要学）。

腹闷糯丝在今年年终之前彻底整修完毕，成了矗立寒风中的北部要塞，此后，几乎没有什么特别重大的事情让家里那么多精力旺盛的成年男子挥洒自己的汗水。

当然，我、我爸和费那罗等人平时不时有计划聚在一起，搞一些技术性的探讨。

只是，流放，不是居家或者郊游，这其中噬人的倦怠和孤独的迷茫不可避免。也许我能理解图卡粉伪不时出去狩猎的行为了。

大多数时间，在饭后，我会看到我的伯伯叔叔们，或坐或躺地，听粉伪大王坐在火炉前八卦以前的故事。

费那罗开始就不屑与他们这帮八公为伍，总是事先逃去书房或者冶炼屋。

 

有次我经过客厅，听到马卡捞瑞提出：要是我们有个妹妹就好了，我想教她唱歌跳舞，大哥可以教她识字念书，多好。

图卡粉伪职业性嗤笑他的艺术家哥哥：真有了妹妹，到时候谁敢向我们家提亲？

他们同时联想。

猫里粉伪趴在他老婆腿上，摆了个舒服的姿势，笑眯眯地说：不管哪个小子敢来，我第一个拉他出去决斗。

（我没说吗？这家伙当时和你妈贵庚的哥哥你妈贵姓决斗过。）

图卡粉伪耸肩：事先声明，我会放欢欢和阿巴卤洒咬那小子。

欢欢和阿巴卤洒们立刻很狗腿地展露他们白晃晃的牙。

马卡捞瑞拨弄了一下琴弦：那，还是不要妹妹了。估计没人有这个胆。

我临走前看到，大伯压下风雪无阻跑来北方蹭饭的粉得个糯跃跃欲举的手。

 

=======

有一天，天气稍稍放晴，图卡粉伪立刻带着欢欢和阿巴卤洒出去觅食——“没有肉的日子没法过了！”猫里粉伪哭着喊着参加了。

我安静的老爸想了想，也跟了去，“我比四哥还多个小蛀虫要喂。”他说。  
——可见北方的冬天是多么让人烦闷。

大伯对这些活动没什么兴趣（据说他成年以前很热衷在少女们面前露这么一手，引得她们尖叫或者昏倒）；二伯唯二的兴趣是音乐和美食，狩猎不是他的事。

我正在考虑要不要去听他弹琴的时候，脑袋里一个声音轰然，让我抖了一下：“我的希玛利尔去哪儿了？”

“费那罗？”我在心里问。确实是费那罗的声音，但是，很空旷。好像，那个雨夜。

那个声音同样探知了我，“是的，摊牌灵卡。你能告诉我吗？”

我笑了笑。  
自从我自己也开始创造一些东西，我便开始理解费那罗对希玛利尔的、孩童般的爱了。  
“我这就来。”我告诉他。

同时提脚走出客厅。

中途你妈贵庚刚算完帐正抱着账本找猫里粉伪核对，被告知猫里粉伪去狩猎了以后，她不经意地问我去哪。

我告诉她：费那罗要我找希玛利尔。

你妈贵庚“哦”了一下，说：“你找不到的。我们家唯一知道锁希玛利尔的柜子在哪里的，只有费那罗自己。”

“可——”

这时我们两人的思维都同时被一股——不，两股，更大的力量裹胁。

——“腹闷糯丝看上去很牢固，可是在烦啦们的势力范围内，希玛利尔根本不是安全的。和我走，离开这个流放之地，我的费那罗王子……”

另一股思想的力量减弱了。

我已经完全站立不稳，如果不是你妈贵庚扶着我的话。我惊讶地发现我又能清晰地读取你妈贵庚敞开的思维，“费那罗！”她金色的思想在嘶喊，“不要相信他的谎话！”

——“女人，你算什么东西，哦，你甚至不是内胆尼尔！”

然后那股衰弱的力量颤抖着，慢慢强大起来，我熟悉的，温暖的，费那罗的，声音说：“那不是你配说的名字，Melkor。”一字一句。

没扣儿大王？我头疼欲裂。他怎么会在这里？而且他的声音……好像一团黑色的火焰。  
好像费那罗身体中的熊熊的火焰变黑的样子。

我的思维已经完全紊乱，全身的力量似乎已被抽离。

——“你的妻子，就像你的所谓亲族一样，抛弃了你。别忘了，只有我，才是配得上你的朋友，勤劳的、天才的费那罗。”

不是的，不是的，费那罗，我的费那罗，我们的费那罗，唯独不是没扣儿的费那罗。  
我在你妈贵庚的怀中颤抖，努力地把我渺小的声音和思想送去费那罗所在的方向。

此时，又一个方向传来有力的思维：“你是我的儿子，我的骄傲，我的费那罗。”  
这个毫不动摇的声音似乎打通了整个城堡中黑暗的铁壁，让我们的声音得以传达出去。

现在费那罗的思想疲倦却执著，微微摇曳着，好像隆冬最温暖最热烈的炉火，他的声音说：“Melkor，你不是我的朋友，以前不是，现在不是，以后也不会是。你这个低贱的，蛮多丝的囚徒。滚出我的家。”

轰地一下。  
他的思想如腹闷糯丝巨大的铁门，把没扣儿邪恶的声音关在门外。

我头脑中的重压一下子消失，这时我才发现我的鼻涕眼泪抹了你妈贵庚满身。

但是我们谁都顾不上这个——  
我们对视一眼，赶往费那罗身边。

坐在走廊阴影中的，那个虚弱的费那罗，那真的是我的费那罗吗？

我猛扑上去检查他有没有受伤，还好，只是脸色有些白。

我紧紧抱住他，把我没用的哭声埋进他的颈窝。

“费那罗，费那罗。”我喃喃。

我知道他摸着我的头，正向关心他的你妈贵庚无声致谢。

粉伪大王也来了，他同样没有说什么，只是拍了拍费那罗的肩。

只有我，抖得像再次见到了狼，即使刚才的一切只是在我的脑内发生，而费那罗却是亲自面对了这世界上最强大的敌人。

我恨自己的没用，我恨我仿佛化成了水的双膝。我知道我现在的重量一定压得费那罗很难受。

费那罗只是喃喃：“小家伙，哦，小家伙。不要怕，一切都会好起来的，小家伙。”一遍又一遍。

仿佛是说给我们两个人听。

==========================

这个事件，为了不让家人担心，变成了我们四人之间的秘密。当然，粉伪大王说服了费那罗，秘密派了亲信向烦啦报信并求助。  
此后，就没了下文。

开春，啊啦！粉伪偕大队人马来举行他的“北方冒险之旅兼寒风中的浪漫宴会”，也带来了他妻子亲族的消息：快乐的渔民们在一次酒会中看到好大一团黑云往啊啦蛮的方向流窜而去，有些人认为自己喝醉了，另外一些人认为自己眼神不好。

我们知情的四人笑得特别浪，没做什么评价。

倒是费那罗那不正常的YD笑容，让啊啦！粉伪发觉了不对。他清清嗓子，晃了晃金色的头，说：“哼哼，我就知道你知道，我就知道你知道。”

我们很心虚，不看他，继续YD笑。费那罗用思维示意我们多给这傻瓜添酒。

我狗腿地给他加满以后，他果然再也搞不清他到底“知道费那罗知道他知道费那罗知道知道我知道天知道烦啦知道其实谁也不知道”些什么东西。

在我们的合力虐待下，啊啦！粉伪终于趴到桌子上，可怜巴巴地喃喃：“我想起来了。糯萝粉伪这几年一次又一次地祈求烦啦提前召回被发配的你们。那天我去他的书房找好喝的酒嘛……他很恐怖地警告我——他的亲弟弟！说，如果说出来就要我永远呆在蛮多丝，没有酒喝，没有派对，没有萌妹子看。”  
我们面面相觑，明明已经开始打鼾的他又开口了：“我只是喝醉了，我说的醉话。”  
我们沉默地看他，果然，打鼾打了一会的啊啦！粉伪又嚷嚷：“糯萝粉伪那种假正经最适合去蛮多丝了，假正经什么的最讨厌了。对吧，小银拳？”

“对的，啊啦！粉伪。”我轻轻说。

我们等了许久，然后发现他真的睡着了。

那年是我们十二年流放期的第七年春——美丽的咦哇哪带着一点点地搜集嫩芽和小果子，在王城举行又一个、没有任何一位惹人注目的费诺里安的节日。

作为摄政王的糯萝粉伪在万众瞩目中，高雅而完美地扮演自己王城最高领导者的角色。

他领子高得能捂死人的长袍中，藏着他准备在宴会后交到最大的那个烦啦手中的一封长信。

他已经祈求了那么那么多次，他要再做一次尝试。

这位第二王族的族长、糯儿朵英俊的摄政王的身体中并没有费那罗那永不熄灭的火焰，可是他的血管中不缺少任何一滴、不屈不挠的血液。


	10. blossom of spring

“我死也不去！”“让他去死！”“那个伪善者！”

好久不见的费那罗和粉伪大王的对殴行为又发生了，依然是因为糯萝粉伪。

唯一的不同是，这次毫无形象圈圈圈的只有费那罗。  
粉伪大王一直都没有吭声，只是一门心思地和费那罗对殴。

 

我们猜测很可能是糯萝粉伪最终说服了烦啦——王城“散发春的种子”节日（简称“发春”或者“春节”）开始的下午，腹闷糯丝城中来了身负蛮伪大王天蓝色纹章的飞骑使者（使者一般是普通精灵学徒，只是他们的马非常快，可以半天就从王城跑到啊蛮的北角，所以马背上的骑士最后都有一个CJ的45度向上的风吹发型，整体形象看着特别牛X），我们伟大的费那罗衣衫不整地从冶炼屋里出来（因为那里热得慌的缘故），匆匆忙忙和来者打了照面。

挺拔地站着，双手抱胸，不耐烦地看着信使，费那罗脸上写明：有话快说，有P快放，本王子还要继续去蹲号。

“您被原谅了，您和您全家都可以回到王城。”那个黑发的年轻信使丝毫不为眼前衣着不整表情轻蔑的费那罗所撼，不卑不亢地说。我们发现他声音也很动听，几乎赶上马卡捞瑞的音质。

费那罗偏了偏头（此时留宿在我们家三楼的啊啦！粉伪砰一声滚下了床，发出了巨大的回响声），显然来者身上的美好特质没引起他的任何好感，他心不在焉地发话：“孩子，没数错的话，他们给我的刑期才过了一半。”

“您……”年轻的精灵迟疑了一下，察觉费那罗脸上的不屑和蔑视，似乎早有准备的他微笑，重复，“您被原谅了，您和您全家都可以回到王城。”

感情现在派来我们家的信使都是心理素质过硬的复读机。  
——我和许多人躲在大堂侧廊的窗帘后，边偷窥边想。  
以前，有糯萝粉伪或者其他费那罗不喜欢的贵族家派来邀请他的信使，被费那罗两句话调侃得哭了鼻子跑回家的先例。

所以我们不得不为这个长得不错的黑发精灵捏把汗——我们这帮人当然想离开鸡不生蛋的寒冷北方。现在的王城，早就莺歌燕舞，女孩子们一定穿上了短袖和薄纱，露出了大片白花花的胳膊，大腿，胸脯……等待我们进一步探索。

费那罗歪了歪头，斜眼俯视面前的年轻信使：“也就是说——我，我们自由了？”

教养很好的信使斟酌一下，点头。

费那罗扭头就走，“既然自由了，我想不去哪就不去哪。来人！送客！”

我们看到信使的嘴微微张开，那是下巴落地的预兆。

然后，年轻的他——可能终于忘记了他家上司的叮嘱——急切地，对着费那罗的背影喊：“是这样的！糯萝粉伪殿下为您求得了减刑，您须得……”

而这正是费那罗要的结果——  
“回去告诉他：‘我最讨厌篡位者的假惺惺。’”他甩下这句话，头也不回地回了冶炼屋，留下早就暴露的、保持偷窥姿势的我们，和垂头丧气的年轻信使。

到此为止，糯萝粉伪所有的努力一并泡汤。

 

大伯看不过去，走上前称呼了那个长得不错的来者的名字：“挨个晒粮。”然后和他攀谈起来。

“这名字熟啊。”不知何时出现在我们身后的啊啦！粉伪突然开口，吓得我们差点把窗帘揪下来。

“我想想，这孩子现在是蛮伪的大学徒所以被派来做信使，其实他是……”他自顾自地拍头，“那个谁家的……我想想，脸盆？脚盆？锅子？水缸？水池？唾沫？喷饭？……对！喷泉家！”

我们整齐地对他甩了白眼。

“是糯萝粉伪家一个大贵族的长子，这帅小子长笛吹得可好了。”

和乐器有关的话题引起了不多话的二伯的兴趣：“哦？那么他家的家长是——”

“他爸爸叫挨个领粮，是个很厉害的剑术家。而他爷爷，是跟随我们的粉伪大王，从外面的世界来到挖菱糯的糯儿朵英雄之一——”

猫里粉伪认真地追问：“他老人家是不是叫挨个抢粮？”

啊啦！粉伪看了一眼猫里粉伪，摇头回答：“孩子你的历史和语义学都学得太不扎实了，卤蜜儿的书上写着，他老人家名号‘美丽’，名为挨个打怪。”

我们差点笑昏过去。

还不能离开北方的苦闷事实，让我们没有笑得太大声。

大伯好言好语地劝那个“美丽的挨个打怪老人家的”长孙去休息，然后面色阴沉地走过来，对我们说：“不太妙啊。”

——烦啦说了，费那罗的自由还有一个条件，他必须去王城，和现在的摄政王，也就是当年他用剑指过的糯萝粉伪，“在他们的人民面前，握手言和”。

我们听了，绝望地互看。

谁都知道，这是mission impossible。

“先不说老爸会不会去王城。”大伯皱眉，“即使他去了，这个‘握手言和’……”

此刻图卡粉伪号称还有事，不和我们折腾了，从他离去的背影我们能看出来，那遥不可及的“春天，薄纱，白胸脯，白大腿，白胳膊”已经彻底折腾死他了。

“……我记得他们上次被老爸强迫握手是70年前，那时大哥给糯萝粉伪一个过肩摔，然后他们扭在了一起。”啊啦！粉伪的表情悲惨起来。

“我记得。”大伯接话，“后来粉伪王的武士好容易分开他们，糯萝粉伪被打破了头，阿塔好像是被咬伤了手。”

猫里粉伪喃喃：“这帮烦啦诚心不想他们和好。”

二伯说：“不知道为什么我能理解。”  
天知道他乐者的大脑能理解什么。

我爸闷闷地发言：“阿塔决定的事情，哪怕是烦啦来强迫都没用。我们能不能从糯萝粉伪那里想想办法。”

啊啦！粉伪挠头，“刚才那单纯的挨个晒粮被费那罗两句话就骗出了糯萝粉伪的所为。糯萝粉伪这家伙最讨厌人家知道他一直在暗中修补和你们家的关系——别以为他的长子粉得个糯三天两头来你们家是很容易的事情。糯萝粉伪明面上总是做出‘粉得个糯你如果再去费那罗家我就和你断绝父子关系’的脸，有几次差点把那不怕死的小子吓住了，可是粉得个糯完全不知道，他那严厉的父亲总是背地里让人给总归要离家出走的儿子多备点路上的干粮和衣物。而现在，糯萝粉伪的苦心全部都……”

我们用“猪头，你的大嘴昨天就浪费了他的苦心”的眼神BS他。  
二伯不和谐地插了一句“糯萝粉伪根本是希望儿子来吃光我们的存粮吧”，被大伯肘击，乖乖闭嘴。

 

这时粉伪大王走过我们，去往费那罗的冶炼屋，然后那里就传出对殴的声音和费那罗的吼声。

我们摇头。

沉默了一会，阿巴卤洒突然同时举手，提问：“啊啦！粉伪叔叔，为什么你和我们阿塔的关系那么好？”

哦，这时我们想起来，阿巴卤洒生得晚，并不是很清楚这一切。

而我，我是在啃地毯的过程中慢慢搞懂的。

费那罗对自己的两个半兄弟。一个是恨，恨他和自己如此相象——都是如此倔强而不懂妥协；另一个是无奈，无奈自己对他如此漠视，却依然被对方死皮赖脸地缠着。

阿巴卤洒继续提问：“也就是说，能讨得阿塔开心是白痴如啊啦！粉伪都能做到的事，为什么名号‘睿智’的糯萝粉伪会看不到这一点？”

这个问题把我们所有人都问住了。

为什么糯萝粉伪看不到费那罗对家人的深深的爱；为什么费那罗选择无视糯萝粉伪偷偷藏起的、受伤的心。

啊啦！粉伪挠挠头，喃喃：其实，就在费那罗拿剑威胁糯萝粉伪的那天，糯萝粉伪一声不吭来我家，我也问过他这个问题。我那时很好奇：同样的话，如果我对费那罗说，费那罗会摸摸我的头，嗤笑一下；而如果换作糯萝粉伪去，每次都会招来费那罗的暴怒，甚至——

糯萝粉伪那天，望着窗外，这样回答：“我很小很小的时候，要费那罗抱我，那时候他还只是一个未成年的孩子——他没能抱起我，反而摔痛了我，我当即嚎啕大哭，踢他，希望阿塔狠狠惩罚他；而你，Arafinwe，你在同样的年纪，跳着蹦着要费那罗抱你：我记得，费那罗似乎是因为有我的前车之鉴，后退一步，冷冰冰地对你说‘滚’——而你，听话地在地上打了个滚，滚花了你的小脸，然后，你继续伸出小手，期待地，对费那罗说‘大哥，抱抱我’。

Arafinwe，那时候，我真的真的很羡慕你。因为费那罗走上前抱起了你，牢牢地，没有松手。

那时候我懂了，懂了他的善良。

我是一个懦夫，一开始就惧怕他身上灼人的火焰，而没有抓住他手的勇气；现在想来，少年的他其实是很想努力抱起我的——他尝试，然后失败了，而我，误解了他好心的尝试。

所以，我们之间的裂痕，我并不是外人想的那样无辜；我至少，也有一半的责任。

 

“矮油，鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。”皮踢粉伪评价。

踢路粉伪若有所思，“啊啦！粉伪叔叔就赢在人傻，脸皮厚。”

“谢谢夸奖。”啊啦！粉伪受用地耸肩。

大伯若有所思：“如果他们派一个同样不知道脸皮厚度为何物，懂得死缠烂打的信使来，说不定有点希望……”

啊啦！粉伪正要开口，刚刚离开我们的图卡粉伪突然跑来——“今天真热闹，”他说，“我刚才去塔顶射鸟，结果望到路上又来一个属于烦啦的飞骑信使，这次的家纹，是金色的繁星。”

“发达！！”  
（这不是一个评价，这个带感叹号的名字，是蛮伪大王的老婆，星之女神：发达！也就是日后“挨雷被雷死”的名字。）

看来这次，糯萝粉伪和费那罗的固执较上劲了。

=============================

 

“哦！哦！小子！是你！”信使的马才进大门，还没人来得及通知费那罗和粉伪大王别打了，啊啦！粉伪已经嚷开了，“给捞粉兜儿！给捞粉兜儿！你爸可好？”

被唤作给捞粉兜儿的比我年轻一些的金发精灵立刻展开一个大大的微笑，飞一样地跳下马，脚还没着地，就已经蹦到啊啦！粉伪面前：“哈哈，老爸很好，他说您一定在这里鬼混，殿下！”

啊啦！粉伪扭头对我们：“金花殿下给捞个兜的独子，最讨姑娘欢心的给捞粉兜儿，来来，和这帮死板的费诺里安认识一下。”

——真的，我们真不死板，啊啦！粉伪。可是，和面前这每个细胞每根发丝都在微笑的家伙相比，我们全家简直冷硬得像北方的城墙。  
何况，他爹的名字我似乎有所听闻。

瞧这一头金发，烦牙族的吧……这可更不合费那罗心意了。

似乎察觉我的疑问，给捞粉兜儿邪媚一笑：“别看爷跟着发达！混——爷可是糯儿朵，纯的。”

然后，问明了费那罗的所在，这位小爷甩开长腿，不敲门就推门进了冶炼屋。

“某种意义上，这小爷确实挺糯儿朵的……”啊啦！粉伪微笑着评价，招来我们，特别是图卡粉伪警告的眼神。  
——大约是看到了和自己一个等级的少女杀手，图卡粉伪下意识地扯了扯自己的金发。

那里面的对殴停止了，我们听到了无意义的咆哮——费那罗的，和堪称恐怖的笑声——貌似是刚才那个年轻的金花家小爷的。

长时间的静音。

 

这……没事吧？谁咽了一口口水，问。

大家摇头表示不知。

粉伪大王开门出来了。

金花小爷笑眯眯地跟出来，正询问粉伪大王的饮食起居。

粉伪大王同样笑眯眯地回答。

费那罗最后出来，他带上了门。

确定费那罗手里没有拿什么危险的工具，我们围上去。

费那罗无辜地看看我们，深呼吸，说：

“我决定就这样去王城。”

那瞬间好多下巴挨个落地。  
包括那个尽职尽责折返回来的第一个信使，英俊的挨个晒粮。

我的眼角瞟到金花小爷看着喷泉小爷的方向，笑得特别，恐怖。我记得我们家双胞胎小叔诞生的时候，费那罗对着他主动请来“观摩”的糯萝粉伪，也是这么笑的。

这笑容常被未成年的小男孩用来表示一种由内而外的示威——早说了：我行，你不行。


End file.
